


Second Family, Whole Heart

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Category: NCIS, SEAL Team - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Cheating in the Past (Not by listed pairing member), M/M, Non-Canon Compliant: NCIS, Non-Canon Compliant: SEAL Team, Senior's A+ Parenting, Tony Never Worked for NCIS, Tony as a Sheppard, Tony in the Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: I have been reading a lot of SEAL Team fic. Credit for Blackburn having a wife named Betty goes to author SheyRicca on AO3. I like the idea that he’s married and ran with it using the name she gave her. Alana will not die in this or probably any SEAL team story I write. I like her. Stella doesn’t even exist. I do not like her, and we won’t even discuss Rebecca.This story contains two ceremonies. I found three different ceremonies online and combined them into two ceremonies then tweaked them further to suit my own purposes.  Links to the original ceremonies are below.https://www.brides.com/story/handfasting-wedding-ceremony-101http://www.tryskelion.com/rits_misc_bonding_ritual.htmlhttp://soultosoulceremonies.weebly.com/native-american-ceremony.html
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jason Hayes, Sonny Quinn/Clay Spenser, various other minor pairings
Comments: 11
Kudos: 225
Collections: Minions' writings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading a lot of SEAL Team fic. Credit for Blackburn having a wife named Betty goes to author SheyRicca on AO3. I like the idea that he’s married and ran with it using the name she gave her. Alana will not die in this or probably any SEAL team story I write. I like her. Stella doesn’t even exist. I do not like her, and we won’t even discuss Rebecca.
> 
> This story contains two ceremonies. I found three different ceremonies online and combined them into two ceremonies then tweaked them further to suit my own purposes. Links to the original ceremonies are below.   
> https://www.brides.com/story/handfasting-wedding-ceremony-101  
> http://www.tryskelion.com/rits_misc_bonding_ritual.html  
> http://soultosoulceremonies.weebly.com/native-american-ceremony.html

# Chapter One:

Guide Lt. Commander Eric Blackburn sat at his desk in his office at Joint Expeditionary Base Little Creek-Fort Story in Virginia watching the Team Leader of Bravo Team pace in front of his desk. Thus far, the Master Chief had been tight-lipped on why he requested the meeting, and Eric was trying to be patient. Sentinel Master Chief Special Warfare Operator Jason Hayes was the best of the best. The team he and his 2IC Guide Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator Ray Perry had put together was the best group of SEALs that Eric had ever seen. Being the Navy’s top Tier One SEAL Team wasn’t easy to achieve let alone to hold the title for as long as that team had.

Jason Hayes was loved by his teammates and hated by most everyone else. He was a passionate, no-nonsense man who demanded the near-impossible from his team every day but would scorch the earth for any of them if they needed it. He wasn’t an easy leader by any stretch of the imagination. He held his men to what appeared to be nearly impossible standards. His need for control over his team’s lives far exceeded what any other team required, but at the same time, he considered every man his family and treated them as such. There was also the fact that for every impossibly high standard he held his team to, the standards he demanded of himself were doubly high.

Sometimes Eric wondered if Bravo Team was the top team through Jason’s sheer will and determination alone. He also knew that all of it came with a price. It was one which the Sentinel, father, husband, and son was more than willing to pay. Not only that but he expected everyone on his team to be willing to pay the same price. With the current version of the SEAL team, it seemed that he’d finally found a combination that was. Recently though, Eric had begun to wonder if the price that Jason was paying was too high.

He was single and living alone after his wife and childhood best friend divorced him. He’d recently lost a member of his team and close friend in Nate Massey aka Bravo Four, and another close friend and a fellow SEAL Team Leader Steve Porter when Echo team was ambushed and killed. There was a long list of people Jason kept on his phone of friends he’d lost. Eric hated that Jason tortured himself with it, but he understood. They all had their own way of ensuring they remembered their fallen brothers.

Jason’s entire life was his team to the point where when he wasn’t with them or wrapped up in a team matter, he at times seemed lost. More than once, Eric worried that the breakup of Jason’s marriage might be the thing that pushed him over the edge and into a downward spiral he wouldn’t be able to recover from. To say the always laser-focused Team Leader had been even more locked in on his target was an understatement.

While things with his team were finally settling down after officially drafting the rookie Guide Special Warfare Operator Second Class Clay Spencer, the fact that Spencer was a perfect match for Bravo Three Special Warfare Operator First Class Sonny Quinn was no guarantee that the rookie would get drafted onto the team. The two had at the time not bonded yet. It also hadn’t helped that initially Sonny and Clay were like oil and water. Eventually though Sonny warmed to Clay letting him underneath the Texan’s hard shell, and Clay lost enough of his cocky mask, at least with the team, that they were able to see the person beneath the façade. While the team had always been close, the addition of Clay had created a new dynamic. This newly found harmony within the team might be the only thing that was keeping Jason from slipping into that spiral.

Despite Clay’s propensity to push Jason, Eric could also see how much the rookie looked up to the Master Chief and could see an almost father & son relationship developing between the two. If there was anyone who needed that connection to someone, it was Clay. While the rest of the Navy thought Ash Spencer was something of a legend to be admired and in awe over, at least before he sold them all out to make money with his books, Bravo Team thought nothing good of the former SEAL. The longer they knew the son the lower their opinion of the father got.

Clay was as stubborn as Jason and determined to prove that his worth as a SEAL was not determined by anything other than his own abilities. Not his father, not his Guide status, which was actually looked at as a disadvantage by many who still saw Guides as too weak for the SEALs, and certainly not the fact that his perfect match was already a Tier One Navy SEAL. Bravo team’s rookie had a cocky and smug shell that he’d wrapped himself in so tightly that Eric doubted that anyone but Jason Hayes had a chance of busting through it to bring out the SEAL Eric believed Clay could be.

Eric couldn’t help but admit though, at least to himself, that he had a soft spot for the young man, remembering an adorable curly blond haired, blue eyed toddler running around team gatherings back in the day. It hadn’t been often, because Ash hadn’t been any better of a father then than he was now. When he found out Ash’s kid was on Green Team, Eric had been instantly curious to see how the kid he remembered had turned out.

When Adam grouched about Clay acting like a know it all and worrying that the Teams wouldn’t see the kid’s potential, Eric had almost immediately given up hope Jason would take him. He already hated Ash. Then the kid caught Ray’s eye, and Eric let himself hope again. When the decision had been made to draft the kid, Eric promised himself that he would do everything within his power to help the kid succeed.

Despite how well things were going with Clay though, Eric was pulled back to his concern over Jason’s mental wellness, especially after the divorce from Alana six months prior. The constant back and forth pacing in front of his desk wasn’t helping calm his concerns any that was for sure. Neither was the rubbing of his leg as he paced, a more recent sign Jason was agitated. “Jason, what’s going on? I know you didn’t come to my office to pace a hole in my floor.”

Eric knew that people said he let Jason do whatever the hell he wanted, and he supposed to a certain extent that was true. The thing was though that he knew Jason would listen when it was really needed. The rest of the time, Eric was willing to give someone with Jason’s level of success a little extra slack. Leaning forward and resting his elbows on his desk, Eric watched Jason stop pacing and sit heavily in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“I know I should have notified you first. I mean if one of the guys had pulled this shit and not called me first, I’d have had their head. Fuck what the Sentinel and Guide Center said. They’d be running hills till the puked, and then I’d make them run more once they were spewing all over the place. I just, I was thinking about it last night and Alana’s been all over me about it, and even Emma’s started harping on it, and I got to thinking about it last night and once I started I just couldn’t stop and I know I should have called you first but…”

“For fuck sake, Jason, breathe,” Eric interrupted cutting the Master Chief off as he wondered if the man was having some kind of mental break. Jason was known for an occasional emotional outburst, but endless nervous rambles weren’t the norm. Once Jason had taken a few deep breaths running his hands over his face in obvious frustration, Eric prodded him to try again.

“Now, what the hell is going on? I’m not you. I have no interest in making you run hills, especially if it has something to do with the Sentinel and Guide center. Just tell me what you did. What’s going on, Jase.”

Eric watched Jason take another deep breath before trying again. “I uhh, I called my coordinator at the Military Sentinel and Guide Center in DC and told them I wanted to do a Guide search. They uhh, it seems they already had a name. They’d run a search for him awhile back, I guess around the time Alana decided to divorce me and my name came up. Since I still had my status listed as a hard not interested, they didn’t bother contacting me. Guess none of his other matches worked out though so… Apparently, he’ll be here sometime today to talk.”

“Here as in Virginia? I mean, it isn’t like he can get on base unless he’s got the right clearance. I can’t just let anyone on base, not even for you. I mean, if this is what you want, I fully support you. You know I’ve thought you should have done this way back when you and Alana got separated. It’s not like you’ll be the only person on the team with a civilian Guide.”

“Oh, he’s not a civilian,” Jason corrected after rubbing a hand over his mouth nervously then folding his hands in his lap tight enough that Eric could see his knuckles turning white. “He’s in the Navy, Naval Intelligence specifically. He said he already has access to the base. He uhh, he’s the same rank as you, Lt. Commander. Said he knew you, kinda.”

Eric narrowed his eyes as he mentally flipped through all of the unbonded Naval Intelligence Officer Lieutenant Commanders that he knew and there was only one name who came to mind. He was almost afraid to hope that it was the same person, because if it were, Bravo couldn’t have asked for a better match for Jason, at least not as far as Eric was concerned. “You talking about Lt. Com. Paddington?”

“Yeah, Guide Lt. Com. Antony Sheppard Paddington,” Jason agreed, and Eric watched him unclench his hands and force them to lay flat on the top of his legs. “Look, I know I should have called you first. I just, I made up my mind and I didn’t wanna stop to talk to anyone about it or I was afraid I’d change my mind, and…”

Eric held up a hand before Jason could start another ramble. “Jason, you know I don’t care about that, or you should. I don’t care who is first unless you’re dying or neck-deep in trouble. You’re notifying me now. That’s all I care about. I gotta tell you, you couldn’t have made a better choice though. I don’t always agree with the Center’s idea of a Perfect Match, but in this case, they nailed it.”

“Yeah?” Jason asked leaning forward, resting his elbows on the arm of the chair. “So, you do know him?”

“Know a little,” Eric confirmed as he relaxed in his own chair and drained his now cold coffee making a face before continuing. “Good man from what I know of him. He really will be a perfect match, Jase. Real smart and has a natural instinct for Intelligence work. He has a bit more field experience than most Intelligence Officers. You know the Navy hates letting them out of their little bubbles. From what I understand though his whole family serves or has served so he doesn’t tolerate that whole delicate flower bullshit any more than he is forced to. You umm, you do know he is one of The Sheppards though, right?”

“The Sheppards?” Jason parroted cocking his head to one side, and Eric huffed.

“Patrick Sheppard? Sheppard Industries? The youngest, Aiden, is the 2IC on Delta Team? About to be promoted to Team Lead in a couple weeks officially when Jordan retires? Ring any bells, Hayes?”

“Oh, huh, yeah,” Jason cocked his head to one side and Eric could practically see him flipping through the teams then team members' names before the younger man nodded. “Yeah, guess I never thought about it. Didn’t know it was that big a deal. I mean I could practically see your verbal capital letters there. Capitol T, capitol S. The Sheppards. You know I don’t care about that shit. I care if Tony’s gonna fit on the team. I care if he’s gonna get along with the boys, and understands I have no intention of giving up Bravo Team.”

Eric opened his mouth and shut it then ran a hand over his eyes before resting his hand over his mouth as he stared at his Master Chief. “You do understand he’s technically your superior officer, right? You can’t just order him around. Hell, even if he wasn’t, he’s your Guide Jason. He isn’t a possession. You can’t just expect him to concede to your will just because he’s a Guide and you’re the Sentinel.”

Jason scowled angrily, but Eric wasn’t going to give and eventually Hayes rolled his eyes. “It isn’t like that. I just… I told him right off when I found out what he did that I wasn’t giving up Bravo Team. Said that I would rather continue to go without a Guide than give them up. He said it wasn’t a big deal. He didn’t have a problem with joining Bravo Team as a dedicated Intelligence Officer as long as you were cool with it.”

Eric lifted an eyebrow and Jason just gave a shrug to the silent disbelief. “Yeah, I was surprised. That’s why I brought it up right away. Said something about needing a change of scenery and wanting to be closer to his brother which makes more sense now that I know Sheppard is his brother. Look, Eric, you should know I’d never treat my Guide like he’s a mindless thing. I don’t want some… slave with no will of his own. I just. Damnit, I worked hard to get here, and I don’t want to give up my team.”

Eric held up his hands feeling guilty. “I know, Jase. I’m sorry I said it. I didn’t mean it like that. I just want this to go as smoothly for you as possible. You may have everyone else fooled all these years with your ‘I am perfectly content’ bullshit, but I’m not one of them. Loving Alana has nothing to do with Guide Longing. One doesn’t cancel out the other. You may have learned to cope without one, but that doesn’t mean you didn’t want one.”

“Yeah,” Jason agreed then repeated himself before continuing. “Yeah, but at the time I thought that I had a responsibility. I mean, it’s the way I was raised. You get a girl pregnant and you get married no matter what, and it wasn’t like I didn’t love Alana. She’d been my best friend my whole life, and I’d just come online. Seemed like my friendship with her should override some unknown person I’d never met. All that stuff they told me about Sentinels and Guides seemed like just a bunch of bullshit when my best friend was pregnant and scared and I thought I was in love. Hell, I was in love just, wasn’t…”

Eric watches Jason shake his head and frowns. “No one is saying you did the wrong thing by marrying Alana. You have two wonderful kids, and you two were married a long time. Just ‘cause it ended doesn’t mean it was wrong. I’m the last person to throw stones about that. It isn’t like I married my Guide either. Never even found him or her. Hell, there’s a shit load of people around here that would kill for a relationship like you had. Shit, Betty would have my ass if I don’t try and steer you in the right direction.”

Jason grinned at the comment, and Eric knew it was because he’d spoken the truth. “That’s because your wife is a formidable woman, sir. For the record, I appreciate the advice. God only knows I’ll need it at some point. To be honest, I think that right now I’d agree to just about anything. I mean, knowing that not only do I have a match, a Perfect Match, but a Perfect Match that is nearly a flawless fit with my life is just… I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop Eric. I don’t even know what to tell the guys. I mean, shit, he even said he’d be happy to mentor Davis when she gets done kicking ass in Officer Candidate School.”

“Just how long did you talk?” Eric asked sounding amused and Jason huffed.

“Not long. He called me this morning after the Center called him. We decided unless something goes horribly wrong when we meet tomorrow then we’re going with it. I know you aren’t supposed to be able to tell anything over the phone, but it feels right. So, we agreed to do it. Then we just talked about the important stuff. Team, jobs, his family. You know, the basics.”

Eric couldn’t help but smile at the statement and waved Jason off ordering him to go fill in the team. “Go tell the rest of Bravo and then get out of here. I am sure you are itching to talk to Alana and the kids. I’ll get your paperwork submitted for the standard 90 days. If something changes or you need longer than that then just let me know.”

Eric watched Jason narrow his eyes at him as he stood holding the doorknob. “Just make sure you don’t spin them up with Charlie team. Beau’s not getting near my boys again. Alpha only! I don’t trust anyone else.”

“Someday you’ll remember which one of us is the boss, and it will be a glorious day.”

Jason made a face then flashed a shit-eating grin before he turned to leave. “Pfft! Nah. I just like to let you think you’re running things. See you later, Eric. Thanks for the talk.”

After the door closed, Eric took a moment to shake his head and grin, then picked up his phone to call Betty. Formidable didn’t even begin to describe his wife. If she wasn’t the first to know, Eric would be spending all night on that crappy couch in the basement that he swore she kept around just for when she was pissed at him. To hell with regulations, Betty was gonna be notification #1 no matter what the Navy wanted.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Guide Lt. Commander Antony Sheppard Paddington, born Anthony Dominic DiNozzo, Jr, carefully ended the call from the DC Military Sentinel and Guide Center and set the cell face down on the table. Feeling a little dazed, he chewed on a piece of bacon, barely tasting the crunchy goodness as he tried to process the call he’d just had.

“Son, is everything ok?”

Lifting his eyes, it took Tony a minute to remember that he was at the condo that he occasionally shared with his father when the man was in DC. When Tony was six years old, his father Anthony Dominic DiNozzo, Sr killed Tony’s mother in a fit of rage at a vacation house they’d been renting. Patrick had been nearby and being the strongest Sentinel in the area, had been called to please come help.

By the time the local Sentinel and Guide reps had gotten there, Tony had thoroughly attached himself to Patrick and Patrick’s then 10-year-old son John to the point that it was determined detrimental to the young Guide’s health to separate him from the family he’d apparently chosen. Even though he already had a 2-year-old at home that he was raising without the boy’s mother, it hadn’t even occurred to Patrick to say no.

Despite Patrick swearing that he’d never marry again, having lost one wife to death and the other to divorce when they couldn’t agree on how to handle the unexpected pregnancy that led to Aiden, none of the family had missed how his latest “temporary Guide” had been around for nearly a decade.

Tony actually really liked Guide Caroline Schmidt and hoped that eventually, his father pulled his head out of his ass and at least publicly stopped calling her temporary. The one time he’d tried to address his concerns, though, Caroline had quickly interjected and politely told him that he was interfering in something that was not his business. So, since he knew how to take a hint, Tony and the rest of his brothers had decided to let things be.

“Tony?” Her quiet voice inquired, and he found himself turning his attention toward her before the reality of the call he’d just had hit him. Letting the smile come, Tony graced Caroline with one of his megawatt smiles as he leaped from his chair and danced around the dining room in his socks fist-pumping and cheering. Eventually, he returned to his seat, a smile still on his face, and his father looking at him with an amused yet indulgent smile of his own.

“Good news then?” Patrick asked and Tony laughed and wanted to bound up and go hug the man but thought he might be pushing things.

“That! Was the Military Sentinel and Guide Center in DC. You know, the one that handles or coordinates mostly all issues with military Sentinels and Guides on the East Coast? Apparently…”

Tony stopped to laugh happily again and eat some of his eggs before he continued not wanting his breakfast to be completely cold by the time that he got around to eating it. “Apparently, one of my matches from the last round has changed his mind.”

“Oh, Antony! That is good news. Do you know which one?” Patrick set down his morning paper and leaned forward toward his son, his smile reflecting his understanding of his son’s sudden exuberance.

“Yes, and that’s the best part! It’s the one they teased me with that said it would be the best match of all the Perfect Matches but was a hard No Contact/No Interest. I’m allowed to tell you his name now that he’s expressed interest. It’s Sentinel Master Chief Jason Hayes and he works out of Little Creek where Aiden is!”

“Oh, Tony that is wonderful!” When Caroline stood and got up to give him a hug, Tony accepted with a happy laugh and beamed at his father who was smiling and shaking his head with pride and disbelief.

“You know, one of these days I will learn to stop doubting you when you tell me not to interfere in things because they will work out just as they should,” Patrick conceded before draining his coffee cup.

“Does this mean you’ll leave Commander Thatcher alone?” Tony asked hopeful but should have known better. His father might at times be able to admit to his occasional overbearing nature and his habit to stick his nose in his son’s lives whether they want him there or not. It did not mean it would ever change though. Tony might have been only 10 when Senior killed his mother, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t remember all of the things the drunken conman put him and his mother through.

“Oh, absolutely not,” Patrick said confirming Tony’s suspicions. “I’m ruining that man’s career. He chased one of my boys out of his dream job for no reason other than he thinks a Guide is too delicate and too simple to be able to what he’d been successfully doing for over a decade. The man is a bigoted ass and I intend to make sure he can’t ruin the career of someone who might not have a man of my weight behind him to ensure it doesn’t happen.”

Tony just grinned at his father over the rim of his orange juice glass not having expected anything different. “Alright, I can’t argue with that. Rumor has it that I’m not the first Guide that he’s chased out, but I would like to be the last. Fortunately for me, Guide Captain Rabb will be more than happy to let me move off his ship and to Little Creek. I was honest with him when they put me on his ship that if I found a Sentinel I would most likely be going wherever they were based.”

“Rabb is a good man,” Caroline agreed. Being the daughter of Sentinel Ret. Admiral Kaelan Schmidt, who was rumored to be in the running for the next Secretary of the Navy when the current SecNav retired, she had knowledge of quite a few of the current higher-ranking members of the Navy.

“That I will agree with completely,” Tony said happily still bouncing in his seat earning an indulgent chuckle from his father. When his phone pinged, Tony flipped it over and smiled big again seeing the Center Rep had sent him Hayes’ contact information.

“May I be excused? The Center just sent me a phone number for Master Chief Hayes. I would like to go call him and then Aiden before he gets too into his day. If the conversation goes well, I’ll probably head down to Little Creek today so Hayes and I can talk face to face.”

“Of course,” Patrick said as he picked his paper back up. “Please, tell your brother I said hello, and Tony, I am very happy for you. I know how long you have wanted this. Make sure Master Chief Hayes knows that he is getting not just you, but the whole of the Sheppard family behind him.”

“Will do, pops,” Tony agreed as he stood. “Caroline, it was nice seeing you again. Try and keep him out of trouble, huh?”

Caroline laughed as she picked up her fork to finish her own breakfast. “It’s a tough job, Antony, but I try my best. Good luck with your Sentinel. I look forward to meeting him.”

Tony offered her a quick thanks and then hurried out to make the call. Deciding that the balcony off of his bedroom was as good as any, Tony settled on the metal padded chair letting his thumb hover over the send button. His nerves were suddenly kicking up over what could be the most important phone call of his life. Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Tony hit send and waited for his possibly, hopefully soon to be, Sentinel to pick up.

“Hayes,” a man answered quickly and sharply, and Tony couldn’t help but grin. Just the sound of the man’s voice made him shiver.

“Sentinel Master Chief Jason Hayes?” Tony asked wanting to make sure he had the correct man with the last name Hayes and that the Center hadn’t accidentally given him the number of another man with the last name of Hayes.

“Yeah, who’s asking?”

“This would be Guide Lt. Commander Antony Paddington of Naval Intelligence,” Tony offered, giving his name and position with his name. “The Center called me a little bit ago and said you’d changed your mind about our matching. They said I could call you at this number. I thought we should talk, although I am willing to come down there so we can do it face to face.”

“Oh, yes,” Jason replied back sounding suddenly nervous and caught off guard, and Tony hoped that the man wasn’t having a chance of heart. Hearing the background noise getting quieter, Tony waited quietly until the other man spoke again. “Sorry, was in the kitchen with the kids. I needed to move to somewhere quieter. I did. Change my mind that is. I hope… I’m sorry I made you wait. I just, things are complicated.”

“I’m, well I don’t know about happy to wait, but I understand. They said that you were married so I get it. I’m not interested in breaking up anyone’s marriage. I assume though something changed?”

Tony could hear Hayes moving around in whatever room he was in and stayed quiet when the SEAL didn’t immediately answer. “Yeah, Alana and I had been separated for quite a while, but she, we decided to divorce a while back. I’ll be honest, we’re still friends. I’ve known her my whole life. She isn’t one of those crazy ex-wives. I mean, I still live in the house. At least for now, I mean. I keep meaning to find my own place, but I’m not really in town enough…

“Look, I don’t want to come off as one of those asshole overbearing Sentinels who are just gonna demand things all the time. I think though it’s only fair that I let you know a few things that I just can’t compromise on. If you’re ok with them, then I’d love for you to come down so we can meet in person.”

“Lay it on me,” Tony requested wishing he’d brought a cup of coffee with him when he came up to his room. Standing, he moved to the small refrigerator he kept stocked with drinks and pulled out a bottle of juice. It wasn’t coffee but the sugar would help.

“So, like I said Alana is still in my life. I’ve known her since I was 9. I don’t want her to go away. I love her, just…. I can see now we didn’t love each other the right way, ya know? She’s still my best friend outside the team though and the mother of my kids. I don’t want to have one of those post-marriage relationships where we yell at each other all the time and insult one another.”

“I am perfectly fine with that,” Tony agreed thinking of Patrick’s relationship with his second wife Jordan, Aiden’s mother, whom he was still friendly with. “My father has a similar relationship with his second wife. They are still very much friends even if they realized that they weren’t really suited for each other because of their drastic difference of opinion on children. What else?”

“Ok, umm, my kids,” Jason continued and to Tony, it sounded like he was running his hand over his mouth or some part of his face. He couldn’t help but picture it and smile as he waited. “I know I’m not like father of the year. I’m gone too much, and when I am here, I’m more distracted than I should be. I love my kids more than anything though and I need to know you’re on board with them being a part of our lives. They’re older if that helps. Emma is a Junior in High School and Mikey is twelve. I need them to be part of my life, our lives.”

“As I said before, Master Chief, I have no interest in splitting up your family, which includes your relationship with your children. I won’t lie. I am glad to hear they’re older. I can deal with that. Little kids and I don’t mix. I’ve never longed for children myself, but my brother David’s oldest child is the same age as your son. It’s a fun age. When I have time, I help Lily-Ann with basketball. What else?”

“This feels too easy so far,” Jason muttered, and Tony wondered if he’d meant to say that out loud. “The biggest thing is my team. I can’t, I won’t give up Bravo Team, Lt. Commander Paddington. I’d rather continue on without a Guide than give up my team. I’ve busted my ass to get where I am and as my ex-wife will attest, they are my life. I love my job. I live for my job. It doesn’t matter to me if we’re deployed or here at home. If they need me, then I’m there. I keep track of them at all times. I’m invested in their lives not just in the field but as a whole. I need you to know that I’m not willing to change that. If you can’t handle my commitment to my team then I… I can’t do this no matter how much I want to.

“I get you’re a higher rank and you worked hard too. I just, I won’t compromise on Bravo Team. I can’t. When they said you were in Naval Intelligence, I was hoping there was a chance you would understand, but I can’t take a chance. I need to know you get it. I’m not asking you to leave the Navy or quit your career or any such bullshit. I’d be happy to have you assigned to Bravo as our Intelligence Office. I don’t know what to do about Davis, I want to keep her on the team, and she’s going through OTS right now. I just need to know you understand what my team means to me. I can’t be pulled in two directions all the time anymore. It’s too mentally exhausting.”

Tony chuckled softly as he sat down on the bed and couldn’t help but smile. “My brother is a SEAL, Master Chief. My other brother is a Major in the Air Force. My oldest brother and my father both served in the Navy. I get it. I’m not asking you to give up your team. I could actually use a chance of scenery and my youngest brother is on one of the teams there.

“I’m more than willing to come to you and I can assure you my boss will be thrilled to see me take what they’ll view as a step backward in my career. As long as your boss doesn’t mind having someone of his equal rank around, I’d be thrilled to be assigned as an Intelligence Officer for your team directly. I’d even be happy to mentor Davis once she graduates if she gets assigned to Little Creek. She can still work with the team and not be assigned directly to them.

“The change of scenery sounds like a story I need to hear,” Jason said sounding curious. “I’d appreciate your help with Davis. She’s worked her ass off to get where she is, and I want her to succeed. She’s one of mine no matter what the Navy says. Why don’t you come down and we’ll talk? I’d offer a place to stay but like I said I haven’t even managed to find my own yet.”

Tony chuckled and hearing a knock on the door turned to see Patrick standing there. Holding up a finger he turned his attention back to the call. “Don’t sweat it. I can stay with my brother. His place is huge, and I know he won’t mind. I will send you a text once I get ready to get on the road. I’m in DC so depending on traffic I will be there sometime this afternoon. I’ll call you then if it’s ok, Master Chief?”

“Sounds perfect,” Jason breathed sounding relieved. “You should probably call me Jason when we’re not working, Lt. Commander Paddington.”

“Then you should call me Tony. I will see you later, Jason.” Hanging up, Tony stood and turned to look at his father who was leaning against the door jamb.

“I am sorry, Antony, I did not mean to interrupt your conversation with your Sentinel.”

“Not mine just yet, and it’s ok. We were wrapping up. Got the important stuff out of the way. I’m gonna head down there as soon as I can get packed and we’re gonna talk more.”

“I thought you would,” Patrick said stepping into the room, and Tony went over giving his father a hug. Technically, he’d never been adopted. He hadn’t wanted it, but it didn’t change that in his heart, Patrick Sheppard was his father, David, John, and Aiden were his brothers, and that was all that mattered to any of them.

“If I can help in any way, please let me know. I know I’ve been retired for quite some time, but I still have plenty of sway.”

Tony bit his lip as he considered his current situation. While he was more than happy to and preferred to, fight his own battles, he wasn’t stupid about it. He knew when he’d need help and knew that the situation that he was currently in would get ugly if he didn’t get some help.

Since it was his current CO that was the issue, Tony knew he’d need help outside of his chain of command. “Can you make sure that Thatcher can’t interfere? I’m gonna push to be assigned to Bravo Team as their Intelligence Officer, which means when the team is on a mission or deployed, I will be going with them. I mean, I’d be going anyway if Jason and I bond, but this way I’ll have an actual reason for being there and legally able and expected to help. I just, Pops, Commander Thatcher’s gonna try and get that stopped. I can’t give this up.”

“And you won’t,” Patrick said giving his son a kiss on his forehead before pulling back. “You leave that asshole to me. He’s going to be too busy trying to save his own career, which he will fail to do, by the way, to interfere in your career move. Call your brother, and then drive safely. I assume you’ll be staying with him at the beach house?”

Tony confirmed he would and after chatting with his father turned his attention to packing after he dialed his brother Aiden.

“Sheppard!”

“Jesus, do all you SEAL guys answer the phone the same way? Have you ever heard of a polite greeting? Don’t you think something like, Hello, this is Aiden Sheppard, supreme asshole and fluffy hair king titleholder. How may I assist you today?” Tony could hear noise in the background suggesting his brother was somewhere on base. Maybe in the team cage room because while he heard noise, it wasn’t enough to suggest he was in the galley.

“Jesus, you’re such a prick. I can’t believe dad didn’t give you back years ago.” Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator Aiden Rudolph Sheppard shot back happily. “What’s up? Do I need to seek out something private? I’m in the cage room right now.”

“Nah, just don’t say names. I don’t want this to get out before he’s ready for it. I doubt his team knows yet.” Tony cautioned and could practically see his brother’s face scrunching up in confusion.

“OK whatever that means Captain Cryptic.”

“It’s Lt. Commander, bitch. I have no desire to be that high, and if Thatcher has his way, I won’t.” Tony shot back and then winced as his brother was more than aware of his struggle with Commander Reggie Thatcher.

“That asshole. One of these days he’s gonna come up missing, and I’m not gonna mind in the least.”

Tony heard someone in the background yell something about no plotting murder if everyone couldn’t help, which got an immediate reply from Aiden that they could make it a team bonding excursion. He then waited through a round of who are you talking to’s and then replied to the hellos from Aiden’s various team members. Once things had quieted down, he continued with why he’d called.

“Look, I just wanted to make sure you knew I’d probably be at the house when you got home tonight.”

“You’re comin’ to see me?” Aiden asked happily, and Tony grinned as he started packing the things, he’d been tossing on the bed neatly in the suitcase and duffle bag he was taking with him.

“Yes and no. I um, I got a call this morning from the Center. Aiden, I found him. One of my matches changed their mind. The Match changed his mind. So, I’m coming down so we can talk and make sure it’s the real deal.”

“Holy fuck! Tone, that’s… wait. You’re coming here? He’s based at Little Creek? Is he a SEAL?”

Tony laughed at Aiden’s rapid-fire questions and the shouts and demands for details from the rest of his team. “Yes, I’m coming there. Yes, he’s based in Little Creek, and yes, he’s a SEAL. Seriously, Aid. You gotta not say his name. His team is really tight with yours from what you’ve said, and I don’t wanna fuck this up.”

“I swear,” Aiden promised after telling the guys to shut it, and something in his tone must have told them he was serious because they immediately shut up. “Who. Give me names, Paddington.”

“Master Chief Jason Hayes,” Tony immediately offered with another huge smile. Just saying his Sentinel’s name made him feel warm and safe inside.

“Holy fuck,” Aiden swore, and Tony heard a warning of watch out before another muttered fuck from his brother.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, missed my damned chair when I went to sit down. Seriously, Tone. I mean… You aren’t’ yanking my chain? Hold on, I gotta get somewhere private. Cause my head is gonna explode.”

Tony waited while Aiden explained to his situation to Master Chief Lynden Jordan. He then heard a series of doors opening and slamming shut before all of the background noise was gone completely.

“OK, I’m in Lt. Commander Lopez’s office. He was on his way to a meeting and said I could use it. What the fuck, Tony. Seriously? Hayes is your Sentinel? That’s awesome. We don’t work with them a lot. They work with Alpha more often, but it’s not unheard of. Charlie Team and Bravo don’t get along well, so they usually put either us, Alpha or well, used to be Echo before what happened. These days it’s mostly us or Alpha. Jesus, this is… It couldn’t work out better.

“I know Jason has a reputation for being a hardass and a dick, but that’s just people who hate he’s better than them or aren’t willing to tow his line. Yeah, he’s hard on his team, but he gets results. He’s always willing to give me advice if I ask and honestly, I’d like to pattern my team after his. Jordan and I have already been working in that direction. Fuck, Tone! You’re gonna be here!”

Tony laughed happily again as he ignored his now packed bags and sat down on the bed. “I am. I mean it’s not finished yet, but I have a good feeling. Look umm, how would you feel about Jason living at the house with us? I mean, I know he and I have things to talk about but he’s still living at his ex-wife’s place and fuck knows we have plenty of room.”

“Dude, like you have to ask,” Aiden muttered, “I’d be thrilled.”

“Like I said he’s been really helpful. It’ll just give me more time to pick his brain. I know he and Lynden are tight. I think they went thru BUDs together. I can’t even, I’m so happy for you, Tone. What about Commander Thatchole?”

Tony snorted at the nickname. He loved all of his brothers, but probably because there were less than 2 yrs. separating them, he and Aiden had been the closest. “I finally gave in and told Pops he could have his way with him. I mean when it was just me it was one thing, but now there’s Jason and his team involved. I don’t know Bravo team’s makeup, but chances are they have at least one Guide. I’m not letting Thatcher interfere with them.”

“Well, if dad is on the job no worries then. Thatchole is about to be too busy watching his own asshole to worry about you or anyone else. I will keep my lips zipped until you give me the OK. You have my word. I gotta go we got shit to do, but I will see you tonight.”

Tony wished his brother goodbye and then took a moment to reflect on his morning. Looking at the clock by the bed, he realized that it had been less than 2 hours since he’d gotten up to have breakfast. In that time, he’d found out he had a Sentinel pairing and begun a possible path to bonding. He couldn’t help but think about what it was like being that little 10 yr. old who thought he had no one. Now, he had one family firmly at his back in the Sheppards and was on the verge of being enfolded into another in the Bravo Team.

The world was a weird and wonderful place sometimes. Tony just tried to laugh and hold on. So far, that had worked out pretty well if the current status of his life was any indication. He was a long way from being Anthony D. DiNozzo, Jr., and he thought that just might be the best part of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter Two:

Jason pulled his truck into the driveway at the address he’d been given, and after turning off the engine stared at the structure in front of him. If this was the Sheppard family idea of a beach house, Jason was a little afraid to find out how big the family home would be. He knew the Sheppards were rich, and theoretically understood that meant bigger houses, more cars, things Jason couldn’t dream of. However, actually seeing it was something different.

Hearing a knock on the truck driver’s side window, Jason startled slightly cursing himself for not being aware of his surroundings and was thankful that it was just Aiden standing there grinning at him. Climbing out, Jason gave Aiden a slap on the back as the younger man reached out for a hug as he laughed.

“Welcome to the humble family abode in Virginia Beach,” Aiden quipped, and Jason just snorted as he pulled his duffle bag out of the backseat in the cab.

“How the hell did I not know you were one of The Sheppards? I mean, we’ve hung out. We’ve had beers. Did I just miss something? Jordan already called me a dumbass when I asked him so apparently, I did miss something.”

Aiden laughed and led the way toward the house once Jason had locked the truck. “Nah, I don’t talk about it. I mean I love my family. We’re super close. Well, cept dad and John. They are both muleheaded morons, but the rest of us hope that one day they’ll both grow up and actually talk to each other to work their crap out. I just don’t want my career to be defined by who my family is or specifically my father. So, I don’t tell people. Sheppard is a common enough name people don’t immediately associate me with dad.”

They had just reached the front door when Aiden stopped and turned to look at Jason. “Look, I like you. Hell, I view you as something of a mentor, even though you’re not that much older than me, but you’ve been leading your own team for a long time. I can only hope to bring Delta team to be half what Bravo is. That being said, if you hurt my brother, they’ll never find your body. Fuck shovels. I’ll bring a goddamned backhoe to bury your ass.”

Now, normally, Jason would step right into any threat to his life with passion and rage making it clear that there was no mistaking he was the top dog. However, he knew this for what it was. This was a brother looking out for his blood, his family.

He’d given Clay and Sonny each a similar talk when they announced their relationship. Jason actually appreciated that Tony had at least one person in his life that wasn’t afraid to stand up to him. Jason knew what his reputation was and usually took great pride in it. However, when it came to a Prospective Guide, the myth, the legend that was Master Chief Jason Hayes had no place in the conversation.

“I know this is probably gonna be hard to believe, but all I want is for this to work. I want a fair equal relationship with my Guide. I know I’m a control freak, but that doesn’t include Tony. Everyone else, fuck yes. I expect everyone else to jump when I say to. It doesn’t always work, but I expect it anyway. Tony though…

“Look, I can’t guarantee that we’ll never argue, or I won’t ever be an asshole. You know me well enough that you’d never buy it, but I will try my damnedest to never hurt him on purpose. This match is not only a Perfect Match but the center says the compatibility ranking is in the rate percentage category with people like Ellison and Sandburg. I really want this, Aiden, and if you see me fucking it up, you have permission to kick my ass you big alpha bastard.”

Aiden flashed Jason a smile that was all teeth and dark intent. “Oh, you can bet on it.”

“Are you done verbally peeing on him, Aiden? Can I greet my Prospective Sentinel, now? Or I assume he’s my Prospective Sentinel unless more than one strange man is going to come by tonight to see if I wanna bond with him.” Jason looked up to see a man standing in the open front door who looked more like he belonged on the cover of GQ than in the Navy. He’d never hear the end of it from Sonny.

“Yeah, I suppose,” Aiden joked switching from lethal SEAL to affable brother with a speed that made Jason a little uneasy. Looking toward the man Jason assumed, hoped was his Prospective Guide because if he wasn’t, they had a problem. He was definitely reacting to the man’s presence and more than just on a physical level. The man in the doorway just winked at him before glancing toward Aiden Sheppard, who quite frankly was pretty easy on the eyes himself.

“Don’t worry too much, Jason, or I hope you’re Jason. Aiden is a pussy cat. Well, until he isn’t. Then you might have a problem on your hands. John hasn’t been callin’ him baby Alpha since pretty much the day I met them for no reason.”

The gorgeous man in the doorway held out his hand. “Guide Lt. Commander Antony Sheppard Paddington at your service. Call me Tony, please. Only Pops and Caroline ever call me Antony. You didn’t tell me you were gorgeous. I can hear Caroline snarking about the family Playgirl calendar models gaining a new month now. Please tell me you’re my hopefully soon to be Sentinel or I’m gonna be really embarrassed.

“Sentinel Master Chief Jason Hayes at your service. Playgirl calendar models? Do they take honorary members? If we’re makin’ a calendar Spencer has to be included. Sonny will never forgive us if we don’t.”

Aiden laughs and slaps Jason on the shoulder. “Welcome to the family, brother. I can’t wait to enfold Bravo team into the madness. Tone, I’ll get dinner tonight. I can manage burgers, fries, and a salad. I think we still got some ice cream in the freezer for dessert. You two can hang out on the beach and talk. I’ll holler when dinner is ready.”

Jason watches Tony slap his brother on the shoulder as the younger of the two pushes his way past. Then, the Master Chief finds himself alone with the man he already can’t stop calling His Guide. “Why don’t I take you to the bedrooms, then we can go out to the beach chairs?” Tony asked and Jason murmured his consent.

Following Tony though the house, he noted that it was less beach house, and more beach mansion. Jesus, how many damned people did this place sleep? There had to be four stories in a colonial style with windows everywhere and an equal number of doors going out to balconies. As they navigated through the house, Tony pointed out things he thought to be important like an elevator for fuck sake. Jason figured he must have looked overwhelmed or something, because Tony smiled and told him he’d get used to it at some point.

“How many people does this place sleep?” Jason asked curiously as they reached the bedrooms, and Tony stopped to lounge against the wall outside of a room.

“Like 20 I think? Pops wanted something to hold all of the family and any friends we wanted to bring. It doesn’t get used as much now as it did when we were kids. Aiden was gonna get something of his own when he got stationed here, but Pops pointed out it was stupid when the house mostly sits empty most of the time. ‘Course Aiden’s wanting to get his own place had nothing to do with not wanting to impose on the family or some such shit. Although, my guess is Pops knew that and was ignoring it. So, we got options, Hayes.”

“You ain’t kidding,” Jason quipped as he looked into a bedroom that held four bunkbeds each with a queen-sized mattress on bottom and what looked to be a full sized one on top. “OK, lay the options on me.”

“We can pretend we don’t want to jump each other’s bones. You can take one of the many guest rooms on this floor or the bottom floor. Or we can just accept that this thing is most likely happening because I can tell you I’ve already started to think of you as My Sentinel. Capitol M, capitol S by the way, in case you weren’t sure. You can just stay in my suite, and we will figure this out as we go.

“I know we have details to work out. I have a suggestion on your housing situation if I haven’t completely melted your brain with the tour. Technically, I should talk to Pops, but he won’t care. He made it pretty clear the house was for Aiden and I when I talked to him on the drive down here.”

“When you say Pops, that’s Patrick Sheppard? I’m having trouble picturing a billionaire as a Pops kind of guy. I mean, would he even notice if he came down here? The entire Bravo Team could probably hide in this house and not be noticed.” Jason wandered along the hallway peeking into bedrooms and could hear Tony following him.

“My suite is at the end of the hallway if you keep going. If that is what you were looking for that is,” Tony advised, and Jason gave him a thumbs up as he kept going. Really, he was mostly just being nosy, but this house really was blowing his mind.

Finally, he stepped into a suite done in Navy blue with white trim that had what appeared to be a Naval movie theme with old movie posters of various Naval movies scattered around the walls. Dropping his duffle bag on the bed, Jason wandered around the bedroom that was bigger than the apartment Jason had shared with Alana when they first got married.

As he was looking at the bathroom, he could hear Tony doing something behind him. When Jason got back to the bedroom, he saw that the wall of glass windows was now gone and realized that they must have been those sliding doors that open the room to the outside. “Jesus,” he breathed and felt Tony come from somewhere behind him to stand next to him.

At some point while he’d been in the bathroom, Tony had managed to not only open the wall of doors, but he’d changed into shorts and tank top. “Too much?” Tony asked quietly, and Jason turned his head to look at the Guide before stepping out onto the balcony taking in a deep breath of the salty ocean air. After taking a couple minutes to calm his mind, Jason turned his head and looked at Tony.

“Not too much,” he said softly leaning against the balcony railing. “Just new and different and more than anything I have experience with.”

“That’s understandable,” Tony conceded as he stepped out onto the wooden deck and moving to stand next to Jason, resting his right hip against the wooden railing so he was looking at Jason.

“So, if this thing keeps going the way it sounds it’s going to, we’re gonna need a place. Aiden doesn’t mind us living here, but it kinda depends on how you feel about living in someone else’s house. Not to mention how your Sentinel feels about cohabitating with Aiden, ‘cause I’ve been told even though he’s not bonded, he’s can be hard for other strong Sentinels to be around. Baby Alpha may be a nickname, but we’re pretty sure it’s gonna come true.”

“How can you tell?” Jason asked turning his body so that he was now looking at Tony.

“John’s Alpha of his Pride where he’s based, and he and Aiden have always occasionally butted heads. It’s usually a 50/50 thing as to who comes out on top. Aiden has surely never let his age disadvantage stand in his way. Honestly, I think Aiden is the stronger of the two. Personally, I think the only reason it’s taken this long for him to get his own team is because he wanted it that way. He thought he still had things to learn, so he’s never pushed it before. Now though, I think if they tried to give Delta Team to someone else, he wouldn’t stay there very long.”

“I don’t see that happening,” Jason offered running a hand over the back of his neck. “From what Blackburn has told me the cake eaters are pretty insistent that he get the team, and I think the rest of the guys on the team would revolt if they tried to put anyone else on it. He’s been mostly co-leading with Jordan for at least the last yr. maybe longer.

“As to me and Aiden, he’s never… I’ve never felt threatened by him. I know they say bonding will change that, but I’ve butted heads with other people who wanted to out Alpha me. Honestly, I’ve never had much of a territorial issue at home. I’ve always considered my territory wherever my team is. They are my territory, not a place. If that makes sense. I don’t think staying here with Aiden would be an issue. My guess is that if he’s as strong as you all think that my Sentinel self will defer to his after we bond when we’re at home. Now, if we’re in the field that’s a different discussion.”

“I don’t see Aiden getting into a dick measuring contest with you at work. He’s already made it clear to me that he sees you as a mentor and your team as something he wants Delta Team to be. That part I am happy to leave for you guys to figure out. I just want to make sure our home lives will be peaceful if we live here. Family is really important to me. Even though legally speaking I’m not a Sheppard. Patrick is just my Sentinel Guardian, or well he was when I was a kid. They’ve always treated me like I was one of the family though despite that, and I don’t see it changing.”

“Like I said, the only pride I have is my team, and I’ve always thought of them more as a tribe than a pride. I figured someday I would find the right Pride for us to join, but until then I’m good with how things are.”

“Well, don’t be surprised if Patrick talks to you about joining the Sheppard Pride. I know Pops would have no issues with you staying in charge of your Tribe and rolling it into the Pride. That’s what Aiden will do with Delta Team until Pops steps down and Aiden takes over. I think Jordan will even be joining as something like a Tribal Elder type role where he serves as an advisory type role for Aiden. So, it sounds like we’re doing this?”

Jason stood quietly on the deck giving himself a minute to make sure this was what he really wanted, but when he tried to imagine himself without Tony, already his Sentinel roared its displeasure. For a second, he felt himself panic as he thought about family and realized that this bonding would just push him that much further from his own blood family. While he knew his parents loved him, and supported him as much as they could, he also knew they didn’t understand his Sentinel side.

Neither of his parents were online nor were they latent. Jason was the rare Sentinel or Guide born to two non-S&G parents. There hadn’t even been anyone online in either of their families in generations. So, when he first came online his mother hadn’t known what was going on. It wasn’t until his father returned from deployment with his Marine unit that he got help.

While his father did have some working knowledge of Sentinels and Guides due to his time in the service, it wasn’t the same as understanding. Jason had drives and longings that neither of them quite knew how to deal with. Honestly, Jason often wondered if even one of them had been a Sentinel or Guide if things with Alana would have been different. The answer he always came up with though was always yes, and that meant he wouldn’t have Mikey in his life. So, as much as it hurt not to be understood by his parents, Jason had never regretted the road he travelled in his life and he certainly wasn’t about to start.

Most likely, if things went the way Tony suggested and he got pulled into the Sheppard Family Pride, things with his blood family would just get that much more strained and distant. Jason had two younger siblings, a brother and a sister neither of whom he was particularly close to. Like his parents, they tried but just couldn’t understand. Jason had always felt like an outsider in his family, which was a big factor in why he had created his own Tribe in Bravo Team so he could have that family he needed and longed for.

“Where did you go?” Tony asked softly, and Jason blinked then shook his head to pull himself out of his thoughts and back to the man with him.

“I was thinking about my parents and my brother and sister,” Jason explained, unconsciously moving closer to Tony seeking the comfort his Prospective Guide could give him. “This will probably just push them further away. None of them are Sentinels or Guides.”

“Aah,” Tony said softly, and Jason felt a hand rest on his shoulder. “I get it. My sperm donor wasn’t a Sentinel or Guide either. Mom was a Guide, but not online, and as far as I know never found her Sentinel. I think that’s why she was so miserable. Once she married Senior, she pretty much gave up that dream. The older I got and didn’t know who mine was, the more I understood the pain she must have lived with.

“I suppose this is the point where I tell you that he’s in prison for murdering her when I was 10. He’ll never get out. He’s tried to reach out and get me to help him a couple times, but I have no interest in having anything to do with him. Hell, I changed my name after I’d been with the Sheppards for like a year just so I didn’t have any more connection to him than I had to. If I could remove him from my DNA, I would.

“I’ve known most of my life that I’d have to create my own family. It’s kinda amazing to me that the 10 yr. old who had no one after his mother was murdered is going to end up with not one family but two between the Sheppards and your Bravo Team.”

“Jesus, Tony,” Jason whispered before stepping yet closer to the Guide. “I don’t even know what to say. I’m sorry doesn’t seem to be anywhere near adequate enough to cover that. I can only swear that my family will always be yours. Somehow my own family issues don’t seem quite so bad.”

“Don’t do that,” Tony quickly inserted frowning as he let his fingers entwine with Jason’s. “I hate the whole ‘my life is worse than yours, so you don’t have a reason to bitch’ game. They’re two completely different situations. I can’t imagine spending my whole life around people that I could never feel part of. I took Sentinel and Guide classes in college. Hell, I’ve been working on a doctorate in it for years.

“The issues with Sentinels or Guides born into families where they are the only one are real and serious. Feelings of being isolated and a higher than normal level of protectiveness over the family they do form are just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the problems that children in your situations face. So, we’re not doing the whole my childhood was worse than yours game. Mine may have had a more tragic event, but you had to suffer longer as far as I’m concerned. Do you think you could live here, or is it too much?”

“Nah, I’ll get used to it,” Jason promised as he gave in and just pulled Tony forward until he could wrap his arm around the man’s waist. “The guys’ll give me crap about it forever, but they’ll get over it eventually.”

“I am sure once they find out they’ll have access to the pool and the beach whenever they want not to mention the fact that it’s more than big enough to have parties with both teams they’ll ease up on you pretty quick. Soooo, no more living with the ex-wife?”

Jason chuckled and let himself hover on the very edge of temptation as he lowered his head so that his lips hovered just over Tony’s. “No more living with Alana. I’ll go over tomorrow morning and get my things after I fill them in on what’s going on. I vote we seal the deal with a kiss. How do you feel about it?”

In lieu of words, Tony leaned forward just enough to close the distance between their mouths, letting their lips touch. Jason could feel Guide in his arms pushing his willingness to initiate a bond into chasm of space that Jason’s Sentinel was already filling with his own intent. Closing his eyes, he let himself get lost in the kiss, feeling his Prospective Guide begin to wrap him up in his protective barriers. Eventually, Tony would lead them back inside and the kiss would turn into something more as clothes were shed and the initiation step was completed.

Technically, sex wasn’t required to initiate a bond, but Jason could already tell his Prospective Guide was quite a sexual being. So, it wasn’t a hardship to let him learn his Guide’s body in that manner. Of course, there was much more to the process. Tony would have to declare his intent to Jason’s Tribe, that being Bravo Team as well as his kids. Likewise, Jason would have to declare his intent to Tony’s tribe if he had one. If not, it would be offered to the closest people in Tony’s life.

Then once approval had been given by both sides, there would be a two-part ceremony of sorts. Representatives from Jason’s Tribe in the form of Jason’s Tribal Beta as well as one bonded couple would join representatives from Tony’s Tribe. Since Tony was not an Alpha in his tribe, the representatives would still be one bonded couple, but also the person he was closest to in his Tribe. Then once those parties had given their approval, a separate ceremony would happen later bringing both Tribes together.

Back 100 or even 200 years ago these ceremonies were very formal affairs, but in modern times, things were more relaxed. The two ceremonies were generally handled as weekend parties or get togethers. There would be at some point a formal ceremony in each part where specific words would need spoken by both parts, but overall, they were a much more casual atmosphere. There certainly would be no viewing of a coupling because Jason would scorch the earth before he’d let someone watch him have sex with his Guide.

At that point, concentration on anything but Tony became hard, and any thoughts to ceremonies and people faded as the bond started taking charge of the initiation. Just before Jason stopped thinking all together, he became aware of some kind of tiger sitting watching them with a black panther curled up next to him. His last conscious thought was to wonder if he could get away with naming his tiger Tony, too.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Tony was standing in the kitchen having just finished his call with Patrick, watching Jason pace back and forth on the main deck. His Sentinel was getting some calls out of the way before he headed over to Alana’s house to get his things and speak with her and the kids. He wanted to go out and reassure Jason that things would work out, but since he had no knowledge of anyone involved, Tony knew they would be empty words with nothing real behind them.

“What’s got him worked up? Who’s he talking to?” Tony heard and looked over to see his brother sitting at the breakfast bar, also watching Jason through the window.

“I’m not sure if he’s still talking to Blackburn or if he’s talking to Ray now,” Tony said answering the second question first. “He is going over to talk to Alana and the kids this morning. So, he’s nervous. I think it’s more about Alana than the kids. They’ve been friends a long time, and I don’t know how he’ll react if she doesn’t take this well.”

“Didn’t he say last night that she’d been pushing for him to do this though?” Aiden asked as he reached out and snagged a banana out of the fruit bowl.

“Yeah, but you know as well as I do that what people say and how they react once faced with the reality of things isn’t always the same. The call to his parents last night went about as lackluster as he expected. So, that isn’t helping things. I hate that there’s nothing I can do about that situation.”

“It happens to a lot of people born into that situation,” Aiden reminded, and Tony turned away from the window to glare at his younger brother.

“That doesn’t make it right, and I hate it. Families shouldn’t have these huge gaps where one person is left on the outside. It isn’t any better if a Sentinel or Guide family has a child that isn’t either Sentinel or Guide. The whole thing sucks.”

“Kinda makes you get why they used to pass babies back and forth in the old days. I mean, I’m not saying I agree with it, but I get it. There certainly has to be a better solution than what we’re doing now.”

Tony watched Aiden pop some of the banana into his mouth and turned his attention back to Jason without commenting further. It was an old discussion that he had no urge to bring back up today. Especially when he knew his Sentinel could hear them and didn’t want to make his Prospective Sentinel more upset than he already was. Feeling a brush against his leg, Tony looked down and smiled at Bagheera. He’d tried hard to convince Jason to name his Tiger Shere Kahn, but he’d refused and eventually settled on Philly.

“So, I uhh, I told Pops this morning that I wanted him to assign you as my other representative.”

Aiden just nodded and kept chewing on his banana. Tony knew he was trying to resist the urge to come and hug him. Thus far Jason hadn’t had an issue with Aiden interacting with Tony, but they were being cautious, especially with his Sentinel already upset.

“I don’t know who he’ll pick for the bonded couple,” Tony continued with a frown as he turned back to Jason, again. He really was trying not to go out there, but it was hard. The instinctive urge to comfort his Prospective Sentinel was warring with the logical side of his brain that reminded him he’d just met the man yesterday and they needed time to learn each other.

“Dad’s gonna contact the Navy and DCM S&G C for you, right?” Aiden asked using the acronym for the Center they all three belonged to instead of saying the whole name.

“Yeah, he said he’s just gonna contact SecNav since I have such a weird situation going on right now with Thatcher. I’m letting him deal with it. I don’t even know how I’m gonna explain that whole mess to Jason.”

“What’s there to explain?” Aiden asked as he got up to throw away the banana peel. “Your Commanding Officer is an asshole who thinks you’re too weak to function in the Navy because you’re a Guide. Dad’s gonna wipe his very existence from the face of the planet. Bam. Conversation done.”

Tony watched Jason turn their way and narrow his eyes, and quickly reached out and punched his brother in the stomach when the younger man wandered too close. “You did that shit on purpose.”

“I ain’t about to let you angst over that crap any more than you have to,” Aiden huffed giving Jason a toothy wave as his brother’s fellow Sentinel appeared to end his call and stalk toward the door to come inside. “Thatchole doesn’t deserve any more of your time. You know dad will assign me as your main representative. I’m just doing my duty getting this crap out of the way. You have more important things to deal with than Commander Thatchole.”

“Who is this person, and why does he think your Guide status has anything to do with your ability to do your job?” Jason demanded as he stomped into the kitchen. Tony just sighed and walked to the refrigerator letting Aiden tell the story since he’d started the conversation. Coming back with a bowl of fruit salad and some waters, Tony dished them all up a bowl before settling at the breakfast bar next to Jason.

When Aiden got done explaining the mess that was Tony’s professional life, he turned to Jason and sighed deep before speaking. “I know you wanna storm Maryland and beat the crap out of Thatcher right now, but I need you to let Patrick deal with this. First off, he’s technically the one with the authority to do so still since we haven’t completed the bond. Secondly, he’s retired with a higher rank than Thatcher and he can’t get in trouble for telling the guy off. I don’t want both of our careers messed up because of that asshole.”

“Asshole, Thatchole,” Jason muttered with a nod. “Got it. If you say Patrick will deal with it, I’ll let it go for now, but if he doesn’t get it handled by the time we get bonded, I’m not keepin my mouth shut. Eric likes you and says you’re good at your job. That’s all I need to know. He was practically giddy at the thought we’d get you and still have Davis when she gets done with OTS, too. I think he’s hoping it’ll limit the amount of time Mandy is with the team. He’s pretty pissed at her right now.”

“Mandy is the CIA person who works with Bravo team, right? You know I’m looking her up and pulling your mission details from when you’ve worked with her like the second my clearance is changed to do so, right? I hate those fuckers.”

“I mean, doesn’t everyone?” Aiden asked scoffing as he popped some melon into his mouth. “Although Ellis hasn’t been horrible when we’ve worked with her. Especially once Jordan reamed her ass out for using her projection abilities to try and manipulate him. Man, I thought he’d kill her for that shit.”

“What are you talking about?” Jason demanded, and Aiden lifted an eyebrow at the question. “Mandy isn’t a Sentinel or Guide.”

“No, but she is a Projection Empath, and a pretty strong one for not being a Sentinel or Guide. Dad says the CIA has a bunch of people like her. You guys didn’t know? I guess that makes sense. I mean, we only did because Jordan felt her trying to get past his barriers. They’re supposed to notify us when one is around, but dad says the CIA is notorious for not telling people.

“Dad says that most likely Shaw knew though and that’s why he’s all of a sudden retiring. Jordan and dad both filed complaints with the DCM S&G C and dad filed complaints with a bunch of other people as well. Supposedly, that’s why she was pulled from your last mission just before y’all left because she’s in deep shit. I bet they found proof she’d been doing it to y’all too.”

“Sonofabitch,” Jason swore running a hand though his hair, and Tony pressed his shoulder against his Prospective Sentinel’s then rested a hand on the man’s leg.

“What can I do?” Tony asked softly, but Jason just shook his head and popped a piece of apple into his mouth chewing on it violently.

“Nothing,” Jason said then changed his mind. “Unless you can make sure we don’t have to work with those assholes again for a while.”

“Well,” Tony started and looked to Aiden who shrugged before putting his bowl in the sink.

“They still need another team besides mine for the new umm home-based missions. Charlie Team tried to apply, but when Jack asked what I thought about them I told them fuck no. Dude is way too rules oriented and not nearly flexible enough mentally. He’d never make it. Bravo was on the shortlist, but the Brass didn’t think that they’d agree to leave Ellis behind, and no one wants the CIA a part of that.”

“It’s like you two are having a conversation in another language,” Jason complained, and Tony shared another look with Aiden before turning toward his Sentinel.

“I can’t go into detail, but theoretically say that there was this huge super-duper secret project that we were aware of. I mean, bigger than anything your team has ever been involved in before. Think global matters rather than skirmishes with individual countries or terrorist organizations. Would you as Bravo Team Leader and Bravo Tribe Alpha be interested in involving your Team in such a thing? The teams they’re recruiting with be involved in…. global issues and liaising with Home… uhh Homeland Security. So, chances are you all wouldn’t even have to move.”

“Hell yeah,” Jason said immediately, then seemed to stop to reconsider and shrugged. “I mean, I’d want to put it to a vote with the boys, but my initial reaction is yes. Obviously, there’s quite a bit you aren’t saying. ‘Cause some of your wording is obviously carefully done, but yes.”

“I’ll have dad call Jack,” Aiden said pulling his phone out of his pocket. “They can get the ball rolling while you two are going through your bonding steps. They’ll probably want to come have a meeting with all of Bravo Team as soon as possible.”

“Make sure they know that Logistics Officer Lisa Davis needs to be included. She’s currently in OTS, but they are hoping she’s placed back with Bravo once she’s out.”

Aiden offered a wave of his hand as he wandered out, and before Tony could say anything more to Jason his Prospective Sentinel swore.

“Crap, I’m late. I gotta go. I’m gonna be late as it is.”

“Go, I’ll clean up,” Tony said giving Jason a kiss. “Don’t fret. I am sure it’ll go fine. Make sure Alana knows I look forward to meeting her. I look forward to getting to know her. Same with the kids.”

After letting his Sentinel steal another kiss, Tony watched Jason hurry out and soon heard the truck roaring to life before pulling out of the driveway. When Bagheera appeared settling down on the counter in front of him, Tony gave the panther’s big head a scratch earning himself a happy purr. “So, he’s giving me a second family, and I’m giving him aliens. That’s about equal right?”

Bagheera just chuffed in answer and Tony grinned before standing to clean up. This was gonna be one interesting bonding.


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter Three:

Jason stepped out of the truck at Eric’s house, his head still spinning a little from how well the talk with Alana and the kids went. Alana even promised to give Tony his own shovel talk, and then started laughing and decided she’d just become his new BFF instead so they could share stories. Which resulted in Jason labeling her a traitor, because seriously. She’s supposed to be on his side.

Of course, it was that moment when Mikey walked in and asked who was taking sides in what. Emma immediately proclaimed Tony to be smokin’ when she saw a picture of him. Alana declared she’d pulled something by the time she got done laughing as she listened to Emma try to explain to Jason, she understood Tony doesn’t smoke. All in all, the morning had gone well thus far and Jason couldn’t stop smiling.

“Holy shit, Jase, you’re all glowy. Guess I know what this meeting is about.”

Turning he saw Clay and Sonny coming up behind him holding hands, which Jason liked seeing. They had to walk a fine line when on the job between bonded couple and SEALs despite the fact that they shouldn’t have to. Mostly, they insisted they did it out of respect for people like Ray who were bonded, but whose Guide didn’t travel with him. Jason had in the past always hated that, but now that he would be bonded himself with his Guide travelling with him, knew he’d probably do something similar.

“Goldilocks, what the hell are you talkin’ about, Princess? He ain’t glowy!”

Sonny Quinn was one of Jason’s SEAL brothers, and after Ray probably his favorite person on the planet. The man was a walking billboard for his home state of Texas. He wore his heart on his sleeve and his temper even closer. He was the first one through the door, whether it be the night out with the guys or some building full of terrorists. He was passionate about both his defense of his brothers or if he was giving them shit to keep their egos in check.

When they first found out Clay was his most compatible Perfect Match, Jason thought there would never be a stormier pairing, because all it seemed the two did was fight. Then one morning, the two came into the cage room grinning ear to ear and perfectly in synch.

That was the day Jason knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was missing out on something by not looking for his Guide. That very night when he’d gone home, he’d sat Emma and Alana down after dinner and asked them to tell him one more time why they thought he should look for his Guide. It had still taken a couple of months for him to make the final decision, but Jason thought in the end it was all gonna work out just exactly how it should.

“It’s a Guide thing. Well, a bonded Guide thing. Doubt Brock will be able to see it.”

When Clay stepped forward to offer a hug and a whispered congratulations along with a promise to keep his lips shut ‘til Jason officially made the announcement, the Master Chief accepted both the hug and words with grace wondering if his smile could get any bigger. Pulling back, he noticed that both Clay and Sonny were carrying bags that looked like they had food stuff in them and wondered out loud if he’d missed a message.

“Nah, Eric texted us all and said we should make it a lunch. So, we divvied up an easy menu if burgers and brats with some quick sides. He said he thought maybe food would keep the tempers down. Although, I’m a little confused about that part right about now.”

Jason waved a hand in the air then led them toward Eric’s backyard where the rest of the team would be. From the looks of the vehicles everyone else was here. He didn’t notice Brock’s SUV, but most likely he came with Trent since it wasn’t a family event. After he’d pulled up in the driveway at Alana’s, he’d taken a moment to send off some text messages trying to confirm the Mandy information as well as set up a team meeting away from the base. Fortunately, Eric had been able to help with it all confessing that he’d found out about Mandy the day before and hadn’t wanted to put additional stress on him. So, he’d been holding it.

Normally, such an action would have made Jason’s temper blow. He hated when information was kept from him but was in too good of a mood to care about it right at that moment. When Eric found out that Jason would need the 6-week minimum bonding time, he’d expected his Lt. Commander to be frustrated. The team had just been stood down while Clay and Sunny were off on their bonding time, before their last deployment, which they had just recently returned from. However, Eric proved why he was put in charge of Bravo, because all he’d had to say was a heartfelt congratulations and an offer to hold the team meeting at his place.

Stepping into the backyard, Jason could see he’d been right, and everyone was present including Davis. How Eric had gotten her there, Jason didn’t know because he thought she was away at school. When he’d asked her about it, he noticed she looked a little dazed, and she’d merely said that she was there and that’s all that counted.

Knowing when not to push, Jason took a seat at the chairs left from their last get together and accepted a bottle of soda from Eric. “So, few things we need to discuss. Uhh, some personal and some business. I’ll go with the personal first. I was gonna tell you that part yesterday, but then we got pulled in to help Green Team with that training exercise and I had to put it off.”

Jason took out his phone and thumbed to a picture of Tony that he’d taken the night before on the beach. His Prospective Guide was standing on the beach with the sun setting in the background looking like some kind of Sun God. Handing the phone to Eric who was on his left, he started.

“So, I decided to do a Guide search. Alana and Emma have really been pushing me since the divorce. I kinda made up my mind in the middle of the night and decided to call before I lost my nerve. It seems they already knew who my Most Compatible Perfect Match was and gave me as much information as they could. Well, long story short. That’s him in that picture, and we’ve initiated the bonding ceremony. I’ll be mostly out for 6 weeks while we get things settled, although I expect I’ll be around the base on occasion to work out and keep up with things.

“You uhh you should know that he’s Aiden Sheppard’s brother in every way that counts. So, I expect we’ll be hanging out with Delta a lot more in the coming future. Especially when Jordan retires, and Aiden takes over. Aiden’s a good guy and he’s trying to use Bravo as a model for what he wants his team to be. I’d appreciate it if you were helpful if any of his team comes to you for advice and such. Once Aiden takes over, we’ll all be one family.”

Jason took a minute to take a drink of his Mt. Dew before continuing and Sonny had time to whistle as he got a look at Tony. “Jesus, we caught us some pretty bastards. Didn’t we, Boss?”

“That we did, Sonny,” Jason agreed with a big smile before continuing. “So, of course you’ll all be invited to the final ceremony. My guess is it’ll be at huge assed Sheppard Family beach house that I’ll be moving into with Aiden and Tony. Umm, Ray, as my Beta for our Tribe it’d mean a lot to me if you to be in the smaller ceremony. Clay and Sonny, same for you.

“You guys are all the family I have besides Alana and the kids. I know Aiden will be there, but Tony isn’t sure who Patrick will choose as the bonded couple. I don’t anticipate much changing. We might get an offer to join the Sheppard Pride, but we’ll talk about that when it comes up. I don’t, I guess that’s all of the personal shit. I know you are all gonna insist on hugging me and shit so let’s get that out of the way before we do business.”

Ray immediately stood from his position on Jason’s right and pulled him in for a hug. “I’d be honored, brother. Naima is gonna be thrilled that you’ve finally taken the step. I can’t wait to meet this guy.”

After Ray pulled away, Jason accepted more hugs and well wishes from the others. Clay and Sonny also accepted his invitation, although Sonny quipped, they might need to gear up before this shindig to keep all the pretty people safe. When Davis gave her congratulations, Jason made sure she understood that everything they were talking about included her, and if she thought she was gonna escape Bravo by going to OTS she had another thing coming.

Once everyone was done and settled back down in their chairs, Sonny having taken a second to tend to the fire that would cook their burgers and brats, Eric took over the business part of the meeting. He’d started off with the explanation for why Mandy Ellis their normal CIA liaison disappeared just before their last mission deployment, and predictably everyone exploded.

Jason sat quietly and let them all work their anger out before ordering everyone to pipe down so that he could put in his two cents. “Look, I know everyone is pissed off. Fuck knows I’m not what you’d call happy, and if I wasn’t so glowy as Clay put it, I’d probably want to rip her head off, too. However, it sounds like everything has been as resolved as it’s going to be.

“We all know the Sentinel and Guide Center is going to come down harder on her than anyone else can. Personally, I don’t wanna go to jail and I sure as shit don’t wanna have to pull any of your asses out of it for seeking revenge either. So, consider this an order. Ellis is off limits. Bravo Team will leave her punishment to those higher up the food chain than us to decide. She’ll never get near us again, and that’s all I care about.”

Eric then continued with the new opportunity for Bravo team. “So, Bravo Team has been recommended for a new project. I don’t have a ton of information that I can give you right now. It involves a shit ton of NDA’s and is more classified than anything we have ever done before. I can tell you that we’ll be working closely with Delta Team going forward if we accept this. I can also tell you that means there would be some command reshuffling. Delta would come under my purview and Alpha would share a Lt. Commander with Charlie Team.

“I can tell you this is what we call a Big Fuckin’ Deal, Lady and Gentlemen. Jason’s new Guide will be joining us as our new Intelligence Officer so Bravo will officially consist of 7 field team members including Cerberus plus myself, Davis when she gets out of OTS, and Lt. Commander Paddington. The list for this assignment was short, and Bravo Team should be goddamned honored to have made the short cut. It is a voluntary assignment though. We don’t have to take an official vote today, but I’d like to make sure everyone is at least interested in hearing what’s going on before we waste people’s time.”

Jason saw Eric look his direction and knew that was his queue to have his say. “I don’t have much more information than Eric. Delta’s already onboard. I was told we’d be dealing with global threats but should still be stationed out of Little Creek. So, no moving families and shit. Frankly, I can tell you I’m in. All I need to hear is global threat and I know it’s a project that we need to be on. Bravo Team is the best of the best period. We’re the SEAL’s top team for a goddamned reason, and any assignment labeled BFD requires our time and attention. I’m not gonna twist arms, but I can’t imagine what they could say from this point forward that would get me to turn them down.”

Jason watched Sonny and Clay exchange glances before Clay spoke. “We’re in. I think Sonny and I feel the same way you do, Boss, and quite frankly where you go, we will follow. I know I’m the newest team member here, but it seems like whatever this assignment is, is right up Bravo’s alley.”

“What he said,” Sonny drawled drawing out a round of chuckles and snorts from the team.

“I’d love to just say hell yes, brother,” Ray started, and Jason turned his attention to his SIC. “I like the sound of it so far, but you know how my house works. I gotta run things by Naima or as much as I can. Naima loves the hospital where she’s at and I don’t wanna uproot her unless I have no choice. I expect though that as long as we don’t have to move, I’m in too.”

Jason looked to Brock and Trent who both pretty much just shrugged and said they agreed with what Clay said. Finally, Jason turned his attention to Lisa, who was biting her lip, her cheeks flush with what Jason hoped was excitement. When Jason lifted an eyebrow at her, she let her breath out in a whoosh and nodded.

“Umm, yeah. I’m in. I’m very much in. Yup.”

“Miss Davis, you know somethin,” Sonny drawled, but Jason stepped in before anyone else could jump in.

“Nope, we’re gonna leave Davis alone and not pressure her. I find out anyone is pumping her for information and I’ll having you running hills till tomorrow. She already told me she can’t talk about it, and we’re gonna respect that. Understood?”

After a round of yes sirs was offered, the meeting broke up, and everyone started working on getting lunch together. Jason knew his team was curious about what this new assignment was. Hell, he was curious, but he was damned proud that they’d let things be and instead just enjoyed having a meal together. A part of him longed to have Tony there with him, but he knew soon his Prospective Guide would be included in such meetings. So, instead of moping, he let himself enjoy having his Tribe around him.

When they were done, Eric ordered them all to meet at the Base in the morning for a meeting, which would include Tony and Davis, who would not be returning to OTS until the following evening. Everyone headed to their respective homes curious, but happy, and Jason enjoyed having his Tribe be so happy.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The next morning, Tony followed Jason through the base to the team’s cage room where he’d be meeting Bravo Team for the first time. Given that it was Sunday, Aiden was still at home sleeping, but had promised the night before to have a food ready when they got back. Despite the fact that they were on base, Tony had his hand firmly curled around Jason’s and had no intention of letting it go unless he had to. He knew that Jack was itching to get his teams selected for the new assignment but was disgruntled that they had to do it two days into his bonding.

He’d expected that Homeworld would have to take more time to do background checks, but he hadn’t considered the possibility that they’d already done that when the original list for the project was made. So, all they had to do was run a background check on Clay Spencer, who hadn’t been on the team at the time, and the rookie had passed with only his father coming up as a concern. Apparently, Blackburn had assured them that Ash Spencer would not be an issue, due to the relationship between father and son being highly strained. Eric promised that he’d personally talk to Clay and reinforce the fact that his father was to know nothing about what Bravo Team would be doing.

When Tony asked Jason about Clay’s former SEAL Team father who had been pretty much declared persona non grata by the rest of the SEALs, Jason didn’t even try and hold back his scathing opinion of the asshole. Ash Spencer had decided to make a name for himself by writing books about shit he had no business writing about whether it was how SEALs did things or offering his opinion on News Networks about operations he knew nothing about.

From the way Jason explained it, Ash had an over inflated sense of his own worth, and while he’d been a hell of a SEAL had been a crappy father, who at one point sent his son to live in Liberia with his grandparents for reasons Jason hadn’t been willing to discuss. At that point, Tony hadn’t needed any kind of Guide ability to tell how much his Prospective Sentinel disliked his rookie’s father, and felt a common bond begin with the younger man. It wasn’t like Tony was unfamiliar with horrible fathers, and sympathized with the position the younger man found himself in. Tony found himself looking forward to getting to know the man called Bravo 6.

When they reached the Cage Room door, Tony stopped and tugged on Jason’s hand to stop him from opening it just yet. “What’s wrong?” Jason asked moving away from the door and closer to his Prospective Guide.

“What if they hate me? I mean I’m one of those cake eaters you guys hate. While I’ve been in the field more than most Intelligence Officers, it’s nothing compared to what you guys have faced. I don’t want to cause friction on your team because they hate my guts.”

“I mean, we like Clay jus’ fine, an’ he’s a whiny bitch, so you should be good as gold, Double Oh.”

“Jesus, Sonny,” Jason muttered, and Tony whipped his head around to see two men standing behind him. The two men were standing close enough to touch but not doing so beyond an occasional brush of their shoulders. One was shorter but stockier and more barrel chested. The other was taller and definitely what Tony would call prettier with his blonde curly hair and blue eyes that were currently sparkling with amusement.

“I’d apologize, but he doesn’t feel the least bit sorry,” the blonde said holding out a hand. “Guide Special Warfare Operator Second Class Clay Spencer and the moron next to me is my Sentinel, Special Warfare Operator First Class Percival Quinn. Besides, the sentiment is true. All any of us ask is that you make Jason happy. I mean, there’s officers and then there’s Officers, ya know? As long as you’re more of a Blackburn type of officer and less of an asshole type of officer, we’re good.”

“Shut up rookie, what do you know?” Sonny interjected and opened his mouth to comment further, but when he stopped, Tony turned his head to look at Jason catching his Prospective Sentinel giving his friend and teammate a death glare. Rolling his eyes, Tony gave Jason a shoulder bump as he heard Clay snort with amusement.

“On secon’ thought, Clay’s right. I’ll jus’ welcome you to the team an’ keep my yap shut.”

“Let’s get into the room before this devolves,” Jason muttered heading back toward the door, and Tony was too busy listening to Clay and Sonny to be nervous anymore.

“You’re an ass,” Clay muttered drawing an immediate protest from his Sentinel.

“You love my ass. You said so jus’ last night when you were doin’ that thing I like so much with your tongue.”

“Jesus Christ, Sonny! TMI! What the hell have we told you about that shit?” Tony heard, but couldn’t stop his lips from twitching with amusement.

“For fuck sake, Sonny,” Jason groaned and sent Tony an apologetic look, but as far as the Guide was concerned it was all good. He could feel Sonny’s intentions were to lighten the mood and take his mind off of his worries. Something Tony appreciated. “Let me introduce the rest of the crazies before Sonny gets going.”

Jason then took Tony around the room to meet the rest of his team starting with his Second in Command and Tribe Beta Sentinel Ray Petty. For a Sentinel, Tony found the man to be much more calming than he’d expected and was almost immediately put at ease by his genuine welcoming to the team. So much so that when he casually threatened to murder him if Tony hurt Jason, all the Guide could do was smile.

Next, he met the team’s unofficial medic Sentinel Trent Sawyer who offers him a quiet hello and requests that Tony let him know about any allergies or any other medical things he might need to know. “Of course, if you hurt Jason, I can’t guarantee I won’t take advantage of any of those medical allergies to make you as miserable as possible.”

Nodding his understanding, Tony followed Jason to the last human member of Bravo Team, Brock Reynolds the team’s canine handler, and his Belgian Malinois Cerberus. Reynolds just nodded and offered a quiet hello. When Jason quipped about Brock not offering up any threats, the quiet and introverted Guide just casually advised that he didn’t need to make threats. He’d just let Cerberus take care of the situation.

At this, Tony couldn’t contain his amusement, and after getting permission from Brock to approach Cerberus, knelt down to hold out his hand to the canine. “What about you? Are we talking peeing in my favorite Salvatore Ferragamos or ripping my throat out?”

Cerberus for his part carefully sniffed the hand offered then inched forward to investigate the new person in front of him more thoroughly. Once he seemed to be satisfied, the canine, gave a happy tail thump on the floor as he submitted to pets and scratches from the new human, even going so far as to give a lick of greeting before Tony stood. “Huh,” was Brock’s only comment and Tony grinned feeling like he’d won a major victory.

“My little brother loves dogs. Used to rescue them when we were kids. For awhile there we had like five dogs that he was nursing back to health or trying to find homes for. I’ve never figured out why he didn’t try and become a canine handler/trainer. God only knows he has the knack for it. I know for a fact that getting a canine for Delta is at the top of his wish list. So, don’t be surprised if he hunts you down one of these days and picks your brain.”

Tony looked away from Brock, who seemed to be embarrassed for some reason the Guide couldn’t figure out, to Jason who was grinning at him like it was Christmas, Halloween, and his birthday all on the same day. “Your little brother? This being the six-foot five inch fucker that walks around here looking like he wants to break someone in half most of the time? The one who is so Alpha half the time I don’t wanna argue with him?”

Tony grins. “Aiden is two years younger than me. So, he will always be my little brother. I can’t guarantee that he won’t break you in half if you call him little though. He is certainly a man of… contradictions. Besides, I seem to recall him almost making you pee your pants on Friday. So, don’t get too gleeful. Trust me, there’s plenty of Alpha wrapped around that squishy puppy loving heart of his.”

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with liking dogs,” Brock muttered glaring up at his boss and Tony swore Cerberus shifted away from Jason giving him a doggy glare.

Fortunately, Jason was saved from digging his hole even deeper as they were all finally called into the conference room. Tony hoped that Bravo Team adjusted to the upcoming briefing well, because he was suddenly looking forward to being able to interact with his little brother and his new family at the same time.

About an hour later, Tony found himself chewing on the inside of his cheek as the various members of Bravo Team took turns staring either at each other, or the wall monitor as if the picture of the Wraith was still on it. Paul was moving toward the back of the room to talk to Blackburn and he and Aiden had taken over answering questions since they both had been read in on the program for quite some time.

“So, explain to me again jus’ what we’d be doing? I mean, not that I’ve gotten over the fact that there are space vampires that apparently were impregnated by Marilyn Manson who wanna suck out our life force or some other Jedi soundin bullshit. I jus’ wanna be clear on why the most badass SEAL team isn’t going to fight these soul sucking bastards.”

“Because as much as those assholes need taken out, and my brother John probably doesn’t have enough people even now, Earth needs a couple SEAL teams trained to deal with the various issues that come up here. As much as we would like to think the Goa’uld are gone somehow the fuckers just keep showing up. There’re those Ori pricks that aren’t fully dealt with and as much as we would like to think no one else has been here, at this point, I don’t think Jack is willing to make that bet. Not to mention the occasional missing artifact and such that needs tracked down and dealt with.”

Aiden paused his explanation and Tony watched him studying the various members of Bravo. Wanting to put his two cents in, he spoke up while his brother was studying the team. “The mountain already has a ton of Gate Teams trained to go to the various planets offworld and deal with threats. No one is saying that you’ll never be needed off planet, but when General O’Neill did his most recent assessment of the program’s weaknesses, what he didn’t have was and wanted were a couple of highly trained teams based on Earth and dedicated solely to protecting it.

“They need to know they will have a couple teams with the training they need that they don’t have to worry about being offworld stuck on some planet if shit happens. They have Delta team, but with no offense meant to Aiden, they’re about to have a new leader.

“What they need is a team of been there, done that badassed bastards who aren’t gonna blink of say a Wraith scout ship makes it to earth, or someone figures out some Goa’uld has been hiding here and needs blown the fuck up. To make sure that we’re available when needed, as far as everyone is concerned instead of working with the CIA, Bravo and Delta will be working more closely with Homeworld Command.”

At this point, Aiden took back over as Jason squeezed Tony’s hand in support signaling, he understood what they were getting at. “This doesn’t mean you won’t still have your missions where you are sent to find your every day run of the mill terrorist, because you will. Honestly, most of what Bravo and Delta Teams will do is what we’ve always done. We’ll all get time to go through the ‘Gate and get all the training that teams normally get at Stargate. The difference is once we’re done, we’ll be sent back here and put back in rotation to find whatever asshole needs killed as quickly and with as little trace we were there as possible. There will just be the occasion where they will need us to handle something alien related.”

“OK, cards on the table time, boys,” Jason said, leaned back in his chair, one hand still entwined with Tony’s resting on the tabletop. “I know I’m in, and Tony’s already read in. What about the rest of you. Around the table one by one and be honest. If you are out, say you’re out and there will be no ill will or crap given.”

Tony was sure there would be at least one person that wasn’t sure, but one by one every response was an emphatic yes, including Blackburn and Davis. When they got back to the front of the table Tony just glanced to Aiden then shifted his gaze to Major Davis who offered the team a very precise nod. “I will inform the General that we have ourselves our second SEAL Team. Welcome to Stargate Command and Homeworld Security gentlemen. I look forward to working with you.”

As Paul left the room, conversation shifted to the team vocalizing their incredulity at what had just happened, and Tony just leaned back in his chair and listened to the chatter. Eventually, Jason or Blackburn would end thing and chase them back home or to the cage room. For now, though, Tony just allowed himself to take a handful of deep breaths and turn over the realization that his two families really were starting to be one. Never in his life had Tony’s heart felt so full, and there was still plenty more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter Four:

Jason lay in bed propped up on one elbow looking down at his Prospective Guide as he slept. After everything settled down Jason asked and was granted downtime for the whole team so they could wrap their brains around what was going on. They couldn’t go through the SGC training until the whole team was available, and it would be six weeks before Jason and Tony were available.

The team has a whole had a week to do what the needed then they would be put back in rotation with Full Metal from Alpha Team filling in for Jason, if needed. Delta team had been scheduled to go through the training immediately, but it was determined that they also would wait so that Bravo and Delta could go through it at the same time. There were apparently still details to work out. Rookies were one of them. Bravo and Delta each would be up for getting a new member in the next draft. The normally straight forward process suddenly became much more complicated when you had to work in a BFD assignment.

They couldn’t take just anyone, because whomever joined the team would have to be read in on the new project, and neither Jason nor Aiden were willing to let someone else determine who was best for their team just because they could pass a goddamned security clearance check. It was a headache that no one had considered, and frankly the only options Jason could see were gonna piss off the other teams, which was something that the Bravo Team Leader honestly could give two shits about. Most of them hated him anyway beyond Alpha, and Scott would understand.

Delta team was not off, in fact they had been called in, in the middle of the night. So, Tony and Jason would have the beach house to themselves for a couple days probably. Jason wasn’t exactly averse to the idea. They needed some time just the two of them to learn each other, to talk about things they hadn’t discussed, and to just be together without all the other crap going on and pulling them away from their bonding.

Tony was laying on his stomach with his arms wrapped around his pillow and his face turned toward Jason. Sonny certainly hadn’t been wrong the previous day. Jason was well aware how lucky he was because his Prospective Guide was gorgeous, and he foresaw himself glaring at a lot of people as they eye fucked him. Pretty bastard certainly described Antony Sheppard Paddington and Jason was well aware that he’d hit the mate lottery.

“You’re staring,” came from man faking sleep laying next to him, and Jason couldn’t help but grin as he reached out to run a hand down Tony’s cheek.

“Guilty, but I think I’m allowed. I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be doing plenty of staring and sniffing and touching and stuff right now.”

“Hmm, we’ll definitely have to work on that touching thing,” Tony muttered as he rolled over and opened his pretty eyes to smile up at Jason sleepily. “Morning, Sentinel of mine.”

“Morning, Guide of mine” Jason replied softly as he continued to watch his Prospective Mate. “I was hoping we could do a whole lot of nothing much productive today. Although, I do need to take time to workout and get a run in. I think I saw a gym downstairs yesterday at some point?”

“Yeah, on the opposite end of the basement from the movie theatre,” Tony confirmed yawning as he turned his face toward his Prospective Sentinel’s touch making the other man smile that much bigger. “We can run along the beach. Technically they’re all private, but the various neighbors don’t mind us using them for running for quite a way down the beach. Both the ones who do mind have fences up so it’s pretty easy to tell where you need to turn around. How are you feeling about everything this morning?”

Jason took a deep breath and studied the headboard for a couple minutes before he replied. Their emphatic connection wouldn’t kick in until sometime during the first ceremony, when was when their spirit guides would show up again and be around more often.

So, Tony wasn’t yet able to read Jason any better than he could the average person at the moment. Jason also understood from other Guides that were bonded that even if you could read someone, sometimes you just needed to hear the words.

“The aliens thing is still kinda freaking me out, but I can’t decide if it’s in general or if it’s because we aren’t going to fight these threats head on. I think I’m more freaked out by the notion that you’re one of The Sheppards. I’m still unclear how that came to be and why the Guardianship and name change to Paddington when it’s obvious that you are closer to them than any family I have seen.

“My Sentinel feels like there’s a threat somewhere that I don’t know about in your, uhh what did you call him, sperm donor? I don’t wanna push you into telling me things you’re not ready to talk about yet, but I’m curious. Its not a tit for tat kinda thing, but you know about my family and how we’re becoming even more distant than ever now with this bonding, which I hate, but at the same time it feels inevitable.”

“I hate that,” Tony said softly, and Jason could hear the guilt in his tone. “I feel like I’ve taken you away from them and I hate that. My family means everything to me, and when I say family it’s always the Sheppards and never the douchebag that helped create me. I told you about Senior killing mom when I was 10. We were at this vacation rental near a bunch of other rich types he was trying to schmooze into joining one of his business ventures. Mom was drunk, which was pretty typical at that point, and he wasn’t exactly sober either, but he wasn’t drunk enough to use that as an excuse for his temper.

“Senior was always a mean bastard, and by then had given up any attempt to pretend he gave a fuck about me. They were arguing about something stupid. He’d decided that she embarrassed him and that was why he couldn’t get anyone to sign onto his deal, forget the fact that we were surrounded by Sentinels and Guides who could sense his bullshit and unethical practices. He picked up this heavy candlestick and swung it at her head and killed her.

“No one wanted to leave me with him, and I’m pretty sure the adults all knew Senior would be going to prison and never coming out. Even back then killing a Guide was a big deal, more serious than the average murder. Patrick Sheppard was close by. His second wife had already divorced him, and he’d come to their beach house with his parents and the boys. I guess someone called him because he was the strongest Sentinel in the area, although he’s told me that he was already getting dressed to come.

“The second I saw him and John I just… latched on. They felt so good and by the time the Sentinel and Guide Center Representative showed up I’d started forming a parental bond with Patrick. No one really knows why. I have a suspicion honestly, but Patrick’s never said anything, so I’ve never brought it up. It honestly doesn’t matter to me one way or the other.”

“You have a way with wording things, Guide of mine. That sounds like you think maybe Senior wasn’t your father.” Jason pointed out quietly and watched his Prospective Guide take a deep breath then roll onto his side so that they were looking at each other.

“I think that Patrick is my father. I think that mom was his real Guide, his most compatible Perfect Match. I pissed off Caroline once. I wasn’t trying to, but Pops adores her, and I can’t understand why he won’t bond with her and make things official. They’ve been together for a decade, but most days I try to stay out of it. One morning though I was pushing, I can’t even remember why, and Caroline unleashed. She’s awesome and I love her mostly because she is incredibly protective of my father and loves him with everything she has. There is nothing she won’t do to defend him even if it’s from us.

“Anyway, she started snapping at me and let some things slip that I could tell she’ wasn’t supposed to just by the way they both reacted. She told me that when you’d come so close to finding your most compatible Perfect Match only to find out she was already married, then lose her to a drunks murderous rage it was understandable if you were unable to try again.”

Jason felt like someone had shoved a MK3 knife into his gut and regretted having brought the subject up. At the same time, he knew it was something he needed to understand and as long as Tony wanted to tell him then he would listen.

“You have to understand that I already knew Patrick’s two wives were not Perfect Matches. His first wife Emma wasn’t even close to being compatible, but he adored her and loved her so much he didn’t even care. His second wife Jordan is still alive, and while she’s a Perfect Match she’s certainly not most compatible. They had very different ideas about kids and their careers, which is how dad ended up raising Aiden, who was an oops.

“The Center has never been able to explain why or how I bonded to Patrick and John so quickly. In the hour-ish that it apparently took them to get to the scene I had already formed an unbreakable bond with Patrick and John and through them the rest of the family who wasn’t even there. This is with Patrick only having been on the scene for like 35 minutes when they got there. There’s a bunch of other things like that ATA gene that you were told about yesterday? Mine is currently as strong as John’s even though I should only be getting it through mom’s side because there is no way Senior has the ATA gene.

“So,” Jason started and then shook his head and stopped which prompted Tony to continue.

“Emma hadn’t been dead long when I would have been conceived, maybe a year or so. Mom was definitely married to Senior, but from what Uncle George, her oldest brother, told me she was thoroughly miserable and talking about leaving Senior. Then all of a sudden, she changed her mind and stopped speaking to her family. I think somehow Patrick and mom met. I think that there was an affair, and even though they were what we now consider most compatible Perfect Mates, those terms are pretty modern.

“While Sentinels and Guides have been around for like 200 years, they are still figuring some things out. I think that Patrick resisted the match because he was still grieving over Emma, and well, like I said, mom was still married. So, they went their separate ways. I think Patrick didn’t know mom was pregnant because she didn’t tell him, either because she was afraid or because she didn’t know how to get in touch with him. However, I think when fate put them together again during that vacation things were different. I think that mom absolutely would have left Senior to be with Patrick, and he would have pushed her to do so.

“I think Senior found out she was leaving him and in a drunken rage murdered her in the cliché ‘if I can’t have you then no one will’ scenario. I don’t understand why Patrick would let her tell Senior alone. Maybe he didn’t know, maybe… I dunno. Honestly, I don’t care. I ended up with the man who I believe is my real father. When it came time for him to adopt me though, I couldn’t forsake her. I felt like if I became a Sheppard she’d be forgotten somehow. I’ve never been able to get past the need to honor her, and make sure someone remembers the tragedy that was her life.

“I mean, some of that may have been of her own doing, but she died miserable and lonely. Always on the edge of finding her Sentinel, and yet never being able to get him. Always so close to being happy, and yet, never able to get there. Being a Paddington isn’t about punishing Patrick, its about honoring her. I mean someone has to do it. Someone has to remember that I was the only thing she really had that represented the man she loved with all her heart.

“She may not have been a perfect mom. She drank too much for that, but she never made me feel unloved. She protected me from Senior and made sure I understood that I was her everything. How could I ever forsake that by becoming a Sheppard in every way? Changing my name to Paddington and making my middle name Sheppard was the best way I could come up with to honor them both.”

“I’m surprised that Senior is alive,” Jason noted, and Tony shrugged as the Sentinel asked another question. “Why sperm donor if he isn’t really?”

“Technically, I don’t have proof he isn’t,” Tony pointed, and Jason felt him shiver under his touch. Worried Tony was cold, Jason pulled the covers up over his Guide’s shoulder before resuming running a hand up and down his back to try and comfort him.

“Mostly though I say it because its crude and he’d hate it. Even when I was a kid, he’d call himself the real Tony DiNozzo like I was some cheap knock off that they sold at some Kids R Us warehouse store type deal. I hate him. I hate everything he is, and I wish he were dead, but I figure Patrick is allowed his revenge there, so I leave Senior’s life in his hands.

“As to why he’s alive, I think that Patrick wants him to suffer the way she did. Trapped in a miserable situation with no way out. I think that if there ever is a chance that he gets out that he’ll die just before he can be freed. It would be poetic justice and frankly I am happy to know he’s suffering.”

When Tony took a shuddering breath, Jason swore softly and rolled over pulling his Prospective Guide down on top of him so he could hold him in his arms. “Fuck, Tony, I didn’t mean to dredge all this up and upset you. You could have and maybe should have just told me you didn’t want to talk about it, and I would have understood.”

“Could have, yeah, I know. Should have though, I disagree with. You’re my Sentinel. You’re everything she wanted for me. Every day of my life I try and honor her. I know it sounds like I have her on a pedestal, but I don’t. Like I said, she was at least some of the cause of her circumstances. She could have left Senior when she realized her situation. The Paddington’s would have taken her back. She chose to stay. She chose to drink her life away. But…”

Tony paused and Jason heard him snuffle quietly before continuing. “At the same time, I can only imagine the pain she lived with every day. I mean, while I understand why he did it, Patrick still turned his back on his Guide. So, he’s not blameless here either. It’s just a crappy situation with one true villain in Senior and a handful of other people who were simply human and got caught in a no-win situation. While she was alive though she made sure I would have every opportunity she could get me.

“When we found out I was a Guide, Senior raged for days. She just locked me in her suites, and we’d lay in bed for hours and talk about what my Sentinel would be like. What did he do? What did he look like? How would we meet? What would our life be like? We just talked and dreamed and created one fantasy after another. Six months later she was dead.

“Every day since then I’ve known I would find you and I would love you to the very best of my ability because it’s the best way know to honor her and make all of her dreams for me come true. So, understand this, Jason Hayes. You are mine and I am yours. I will fight to my death for you and for us and for this family you’ve given me no matter if I have to fight off terrorists or cake eaters or alien/Marilyn Manson hybrids with jedi soul sucking skills.”

Jason laughed out loud at the last and was happy to hear sniffly chuckles coming from his Guide. “Jesus, he’s a moron, but he’s one of the best men I’ve ever met in my life. Sonny and Clay will honestly make one hell of a lethal pair when they really settle into themselves.”

Turning his head, Jason pressed a kiss into the side of Tony’s head. “I’m sorry that your mother couldn’t find happiness, but I am down with doing everything we can to honor her and represent everything she wanted for you. Also, I support your decision not to say anything to Patrick about your suspicions. Just know that if you ever change your mind, I’ll support you in that, too.”

“How can I love you so much when I just met you?” Tony asked quietly and Jason just sighed quiet and deeply not having an answer for the question but understanding it because he felt exactly the same.

“I don’t know, but I already know I couldn’t give you up for any reason,” Jason offered. “I don’t, I just couldn’t do it and it’s been that way almost from the second I laid eyes on you. I hate to keep bringing it up, but…”

“No, I get it,” Tony said softly taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Jason guessed in an attempt to calm himself down. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since pretty much that first night we spent together. When I woke up Saturday morning, I knew that I was hooked, and I couldn’t for the life of me figure out how he could have given her up and let her go back to the monster that is Senior. The only things I can chalk it up to is grief, and maybe he didn’t understand just how miserable and horrible her life with Senior was.”

“Or maybe he didn’t know she was married?” Jason suggested and Tony stilled in his arms.

“Huh, I hadn’t considered that. It would make sense though. I’ve never been able to wrap my mind around the fact that the man I know as my father would have an affair with a married woman. I mean, I’m not naïve. I know he’s a ruthless bastard and more than willing to get his hands dirty. It just comes with the territory when you’re as wealthy as he is and runs in the high-powered circles he does, but cheating has always struck me as out of character.”

“So, she was desperate, and he was oblivious to the fact she was married. Maybe he thought he’d be able to find her when he was ready and then she somehow disappeared or something until that vacation when they run into each other again and… the fates determine neither of them will get a happy ending.”

Jason listened to Tony take another shaky breath and swore at himself silently. “Ok, enough of that. I won’t bring it up again. Let’s get up and make something to eat. I’m actually kinda starving. Then we’ll work out, and once that is done, we can just be lazy for the rest of the day. Maybe you can introduce me to that movie theatre that you’re so proud of.”

“Deal!” Tony said propping himself up on one elbow before stealing a kiss from Jason who was more than willing to give one up. “And thank you. I know you feel bad for upsetting me, but I need to say it all out loud. I’ve never been able to talk it out. So, it’s all just been swirling around in my head for years. It’s nice to tell someone my suspicions and not hear I’m just dreaming or paranoid.”

“That’s what I’m here for, and you aren’t either in my opinion. The whole thing makes a lot of sense. Now you just need to decide if you want to leave things be or if you want to confront Patrick with your suspicions.”

“The million-dollar question,” Tony murmured before giving Jason another quick peck then bounding out of bed. “I vote we workout then eat, though, then be lazy. Run or workout first?”

“Workout then run,” Jason answered immediately and watched his Prospective Guide disappear into his closet. Taking a moment for himself, Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath to center himself. Somehow, he was going to have to find a way to talk to Patrick Sheppard about Senior without spilling the rest of the beans.

There was just no way he could settle without ensuring that man would never come near his Guide again. The SEAL in him needed to make sure the man’s life was as miserable as possible while it lasted. No one hurt his Guide or Tribe and got away with a cushy prison existence. Senior needed to suffer as much as humanly possible, and Jason needed to verify Patrick Sheppard had made it happen.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Tony was standing on the main deck chatting with Clay trying to keep his mind off of just who it was that Patrick had selected to be the bonded couple representative for the first ceremony. They’d had to wait a week longer than Tony and Jason wanted because they’d been advised the selected couple needed some extra time. Tony had been assuming that Patrick would select David and Charlie, but there was no reason why they’d have to wait on them. Tony had access to their schedules and knew they hadn’t had anything going on recently.

He’d tried to get the information out of Aiden, but his little brother was being tight lipped and smug about having a secret, which only made Tony want to know more. Jason was nearby having a conversation with Ray and Aiden about some Teams related thing and Sonny was poking the fire having commandeered the grilling duties for the weekend. Clay and Sonny had shown up quite early to get started on the meat, and while he’d been confused as to why when they showed up, from the delicious smells coming from the meat that was being grilled, Tony wasn’t going to complain any further.

Clay had asked a question about Guides in command positions and Tony had gotten caught up enough in their discussion that he wasn’t fully paying attention to what was going on. So, when Aiden headed into the house, he didn’t think anything of it. Since he was turned away from the house facing the beach instead, he didn’t see the front door open, and therefore it wasn’t until he heard a familiar very British upper crust accent that he realized what was going on.

“Holy shit!” Tony blurted before turning and bounding excited into the house nearly knocking his Uncle over as he threw his arms around the man’s shoulders.

“Uncle Stephen! Holy shit! Uncle Logan! Holy crap this is awesome! I can’t believe I forgot about you guys.”

“Yes, something Georgie noticed,” Stephen chided gently but his grin made it clear there were no hard feelings. “Fortunately, he understands things have been hectic. I would expect to hear a word or two about it though when they arrive for the ceremony.”

Tony laughed happily as he hugged his mother’s youngest brother Guide Stephen Paddington and his mate Sentinel Logan Worthington. Stephen was Tony’s favorite of his mother’s family, and of all the Paddingtons he and his mate were certainly the ones Tony was closest to. Stephen was an archaeologist and a had been a bit of a rogue before Logan caught his attention. Even then, Stephen led the man on something of a wild chase that somehow led to a bonding ceremony in Egypt and a position within Stargate Command alongside Daniel Jackson.

One of the things that had needed to be negotiated when Tony went to live with the Sheppards was how the Paddingtons would fit into things. The family had mourned the loss of Tony’s mother deeply and hadn’t been willing to lose the only living connection to her they had left. Fortunately, it wasn’t unheard of for someone to be part of one pride but have strong ties to another.

The Pride system was complicated and there had been demands recently that it needed to be overhauled. Tony doubted it would ever change though. Mostly because most of the demands came from those outside the Sentinel and Guide community who couldn’t understand it and saw the system as being archaic.

Almost all Sentinels and Guides whether they were online or not, bonded or not belonged to their own individual Tribe like Jason had with Bravo Team. Those individual Tribes then usually banded together and either formed a new Pride or joined an existing one. It wasn’t unheard of for a Tribe to leave one Pride and join another especially when things like bondings happened that changed alliances. In the case of Bravo Team, for example, most of the members still had ties to their Birth Prides.

Some however, didn’t have a Birth Pride either because they were not born into a Sentinel and Guide family like Jason or because they’d been sent away from their Birth Pride’s territory at a young age like Clay Spencer. If these individuals without a Birth Pride then grew up to become the Alpha of their own Tribe, it left Tribes without an immediate affiliation. Or, if the individual had ties to two different strong Prides like Tony did with the Sheppards and the Paddingtons, a Sentinel or Guide could be part of two different Prides.

Even though he lived in America, Tony was technically part of the Paddington Family Pride through his mother, and his Uncle George was his second Alpha. Although Tony had seen Patrick as his Alpha his entire life and while he loved the Paddingtons and would fight to the death for them just as he would any member of his Sheppard Family Pride, he had always thought of the Sheppard Pride as the primary and the Paddington Pride as a secondary Pride. This meant in the case of conflict, Tony would side with his Sheppard Family Alpha, who was Patrick Sheppard, over his Paddington Alpha, his Uncle George.

When he’d explained his Pride affiliations to Jason, his Sentinel pointed out that if Patrick really were his father in more than just name, but because he’d had an affair with Claire knowingly or not, that would make total sense. Regardless of what he knew, his Guide self would recognize his bond to his real father and unconsciously recognize his father’s Pride, who raised him on a day-to-day basis, before his mother’s Pride, who he only saw maybe once or twice a year.

It was also why Jason and his children would be considered members of the Paddington Pride, but Alana and the members of Bravo Team would not. Jason would be gaining two Prides in the bonding ceremony, but Bravo Team would only be moving into the Sheppard Family Pride, which was good because the idea of an American SEAL team being part of a foreign Pride was a nightmare no one wanted to consider.

That night as the sun was setting. Tony and Jason stood in front of a bonfire on the beach. The bonfire had been created by the combined efforts of each other’s representatives. The two men stood facing each other with Aiden standing on Tony’s right side and Stephen and Logan behind him. Jason with Ray next to him with Clay and Sonny behind. Tony and Jason’s hands were loosely clasped between them.

Both ceremonies would be led by Tony’s Pride representatives. Had Tony been joining a Pride that Jason was a member of he would have gone first. There were various ceremonies used for the bonding, but both felt that a ceremony based on uniting the families best worked for them. Because of this, Jason was dressed in a pair of white cotton pants, dark blue half sleeve shirt, and sandals provided to him by Aiden, Stephen, and Logan. Tony was dressed in a Type II Navy Working Uniform provided to him by Ray, Sonny, and Clay.

As the sun began setting, Aiden stepped forward and faced the couple. His expression serious and solemn reflecting the importance of the ceremony. “I want you to close your eyes and inhale deeply.” After a pause to allow them to do as he asked, he spoke again, moving back into his place once they had completed his directions. "Now slowly exhale and release all the tension in your body.”

Next, Ray Perry, Jason’s best friend, 2IC, and Tribe Beta stepped forward.

“I want you to keep your eyes closed and inhale deeply.” Just as Aiden had done before him, Ray paused to let them do as asked, spoke again moving back to his spot once they were finished.

"Now slowly exhale and release all the tension in your body."

One by one the other four stepped up giving the same direction first Stephen, then Sonny, who was followed by Logan, and the first portion being completed by Clay as the youngest member of Jason’s Tribe involved in the ceremony.

Once Clay was finished with his individual part and had moved back into his space, the six men spoke in unison. “Now open your eyes and look into the other’s. Read each other’s soul. Tony your barriers down to allow Jason in until there is no longer two but only one."

Slowly Tony opened his eyes to find Jason watching him. His beautiful eyes intense with emotions Tony knew would be reflected in his own. Gradually, Tony began to lower his Guide shields feeling Jason’s presence on the other side of them as he did the same. Once he created an opening, Tony slowly extended it until Jason was standing inside then gradually rebuilt his shields until there was a solid wall of protection wrapped around them both.

Once this was done, Tony and Jason shifted so that they were standing side by side holding hands, the fire to their backs and their respective representatives standing in front of them with Aiden and Ray standing side by side with Stephen and Logan next to Aiden and Sonny and Clay next to Ray.

“We are two souls, two minds, travelling down life's road. Our paths have intersected to begin the journey of Guide and Sentinel. Allow us to travel together as one as we allow the other to travel by our side. Mind, body, soul, all are as one. We are two souls destined to act as one. Each incomplete on his own, but together creating one whole being. Together we travel as Guide and Sentinel. Let our Spirit Guides join us and not be two but one reflection of our whole: one mind, two souls, moving closer, ever closer, never to part. We are two acting as one. Allowing our shield to lower as men and Spirit Guides combine to become one united being drawing those present into our circle so they might travel our journey with us.”

Tony then opened his shields to surround the four men in front of him. As he did this Jason’s tiger Spirit Guide Philly and Tony’s own panther Spirit Guide Bagheera joined them sitting in front of their charges. Once they were done, Jason and Tony continued speaking in unison.

“We are now one being. Tony and Bagheera joining Jason and Philly and ask for consideration to be recognized by our friends, our family, our Tribe, and our Pride as one united soul. So, mote it be.”

Once they were done speaking, the two Spirit Guides turned with Philly jumping toward Tony disappearing when he hit Tony’s body, Bagheera doing the same only with Jason knocking both men to their knees. It was a moment that Tony had been waiting his entire life as a Guide for, and somehow the reality was so much better than he expected.

While the bond was still forming and wouldn’t be completed until the second ceremony was finished, there was a presence now in his mind that he instinctively knew to be Jason. In that second, he understood what his mother had been trying to tell him all those years ago when she said once he found his Sentinel he’d never be alone again. Jason was slowly but surely combining with every part, every cell, every aspect of Tony’s being, and it was an amazing feeling.

While he didn’t know exactly what Jason was thinking, he could feel his Sentinel’s awe and happiness. So, he wasn’t surprised when he was pulled into the other man’s arms for a breath stealing kiss. Eventually, the two men came up for air, and their respective representatives stepped forward with well wishes and congratulations. Their eyes were all a little shiny, even Sonny’s, who insisted that it was just because he’d gotten a piece of ash from the fire in his eye.

After the hugs and well wishes were passed out, chairs were brought out as the eight men gathered around the fire. They would spend the whole weekend together so the two sides could get to know each other better along with Jason and Tony. Eventually, they’d move inside for food and more laughter, stories that were more exaggeration than truth along with some good-natured teasing.

Monday morning everyone went their separate ways. Ray and Aiden headed to base to work. Sonny and Clay had the day off, and Stephen and Logan headed to the airport to fly back to England but would return for the second ceremony in two weeks. The weekend had been accomplished what it had to though with new lifelong bonds formed between six men determined to do their best for the new couple.


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter Five:

Jason stood one of the many bedrooms in the beach house putting on his Full-Dress uniform. The gloves laying on the dresser to be put on later. With his mind focused on the upcoming ceremony, he hadn’t been talkative, and Sonny had turned his attention to ribbing Clay to pass the time.

“So, Jase,” Ray started, coming over to lean against the wall near where Jason was standing, “how exactly did General O’Neill and his Guide come to be the officiants of your Final Bonding Ceremony?”

Jason decided to let the jacket stay on the hanger until he was ready to put it on. Crossing to the dresser where his gloves lay, Jason picked up the jewelry box where Tony’s Bonding Bracelet lay. Then moving back to where Ray stood watching him, he handed the box to his Beta and best friend, as it would be his responsibility to hold onto it until they were ready for it. On the bed near where Sonny and Clay sat was the Ceremonial Basket that would be given to Tony’s representatives.

The basket held an offering from each of the people that Jason deemed to be closest to him. His choices had been easier than Tony’s, whom he knew had battled for days trying to create his list. Jason was pretty sure that most of his Intended Guide’s struggle had been over Caroline, whom he wanted to include, but wasn’t sure it was appropriate. Despite the fact that she wasn’t a formal member of the family, she’d been around long enough that Tony had developed a close relationship with her, viewing her as something of an older sister, but tried his best to respect the boundaries of her relationship with Patrick.

Since the baskets were things that were sacred to the ceremony, Jason hadn’t been able to discuss it with Tony, so he wasn’t sure what the outcome had been. He only knew that Tony had a Skype meeting with Patrick one evening that he’d gone into all tied up in knots and come out of looking and feeling much more relaxed.

“General O’Neill is a family friend,” Jason offered finally remembering Ray’s question. “He also likes to officiate the bonding ceremonies for his people and apparently has never said no when asked. We are now his people since Bravo Team is officially seconded to Homeworld Security. Plus, Jack and Daniel officiated John and Rodney’s ceremony when they bonded, and Tony really wanted him to do ours. Since I didn’t really care who did it as long as it was done, I didn’t see any reason to say no.”

Eric poked his head into the room and Jason hoped it was finally time. He wasn’t sure how much more waiting his nerves could take. “Ready? It’s time to go. Everyone is here.”

Nodding, Jason put on his coat and then gloves slipping them on. Feeling a hand on his arm, Jason looked back to see Ray watching him with understanding in his eyes. “It’s gonna go fine, Jase. Guy is crazy about you. It’s clear for anyone who looks at you two to see.”

Nodding, Jason accepted slaps to the shoulder before heading out. Ray following with the bracelet slipped into an inner pocket and carrying the basket. Clay and Sonny behind Ray carrying lengths of gold colored cord that would be used in the ceremony both by them and later on Ray.

Stepping outside, Jason moved to stand on the back deck watching as the guests were directed where to stand, each being handed a length of either Navy Blue silk or gold cord similar to what Sonny and Clay had. Looking over to where Tony’s group stood, Jason could see Aiden carrying a similar basket, with Stephen and Logan carrying the lengths of Navy-blue silk that they’d decided on. He could see Aiden talking softly to Tony and found himself wondering if his Intended Guide was as nervous as he was.

After the first ceremony had been completed, their Prospective status shifted to Intended. Jason though was looking forward to being able to just say Sentinel and Guide, because it would mean that Tony was finally his, their families united, and no one would ever be able to separate them.

Jason felt Ray come to stand next to him, brushing his shoulder slightly as he pointed out where Cerberus was standing in place as part of the ring wearing his formal harness that showed off the canine’s own rank and medals. To make sure the ring wasn’t broken, Cerberus was holding one end of gold cord in his mouth, and someone had tied the Navy blue silk to where his lead would normally clip.

Jason hadn’t expected the Belgian Malinois to be included in the ceremony, but Tony had been insistent that he was a part of the Bravo Tribe, and therefore needed to be included. It was a detail that, while it seemed obvious to Tony, had meant a great deal to Brock, and therefore the rest of Bravo.

Once the ring formed leaving only the opening that Jason and Tony as well as their attendants and the two couples acting as parents, the ceremony was ready to start. In Tony’s case Patrick had been an obvious choice, but he was a little surprised to see Caroline standing next to him. For Jason, Eric Blackburn and his wife Betty had been the closest thing he had. He’d tried to get his actual parents to participate hoping that if they did, they’d understand why this was all so important to him.

He’d even taken a couple days to go to Philadelphia to introduce Tony to them to try and change their mind, but in the end both his mother and father had insisted they didn’t belong and therefore wouldn’t attend. While Jason hadn’t exactly been devastated, as he really hadn’t expected anything different, it had hurt, and essentially put an end to any attempt at having a relationship with his parents.

The good news was that both of his siblings had agreed to come. Jason hadn’t expected it, but apparently both of their spouses insisted that it was important they attend. While he was trying not to get his hopes up, Jason hoped that this meant he would be able to have a closer relationship with both his brother and sister. Looking around the circle and seeing them scattered around the circle along with their children helped to relax Jason a little bit.

“It’s time, Jase,” Ray said as Clay and Sonny began moving toward the Navy-Blue carpet that would lead them into the ring. As he moved that direction, Jason could already see Logan waiting to head down the carpet. Clay would go first being the youngest representative of Jason’s Tribe. Unlike wedding ceremonies, the order wasn’t determined by groom and bride. Instead, the order and importance was determined by who represented the existing Pride, if there was one, and who represented the Tribe coming in, if there was one.

Since Tony was part of the existing Pride, and Jason was head of the Bravo Tribe that would be joining the Sheppard Pride, Tony and his representatives would come in last with Tony holding the place of most importance. Therefore, Clay stepped onto the carpet first, still carrying lengths of gold cord, with Logan following holding his own bundle of Navy-blue silk. Sonny came next also carrying gold colored cord, and Stephen following behind him carrying his own blue silk bundle. Finishing up Jason’s attendants would be Ray carrying the Bravo Tribe Ceremonial Basket offering, with Aiden coming in carrying the Sheppard/Paddington Ceremonial Basket.

As they each entered the circle, Daniel Jackson and General Jack O’Neill stood ringing bells around each man as he entered to purify each participant in the sacred ceremony. Daniel purified Tony and his attendance and parents, and Jack purified Jason along with his attendance and parent representatives. Ray’s wife Naima and Tony’s Aunt Olivia Paddington were standing on each side of the opening reading in unison the passage that started the ceremony.

“The Sacred Circle is symbolic of Life and the connection and continuity of all living things made up of the people most important to the Sentinel and Guide who have brought us here. As Jason, Antony and their Spirit Guides enter the Circle, they will be purified using bells, and the allowed to symbolically enter the psionic plane. When they leave, they are reborn as a one person: a bonded Sentinel and Guide and their Spirit Guides two halves of one united whole - not just to each other, but to the family and the community, and they to you.”

As Jason stepped onto the carpet, he felt something brush his hand and looking down noticed that his Spirit Guide Philly had finally popped back in to take his place in the ceremony. As he walked down the aisle, Jason found himself rubbing the larger than normal animal’s fur to calm himself. Pausing at the opening, he let Jack do his purifying as the bell was moved around Jason’s body while ringing it. Jason momentarily closed his eyes taking in the sound of the bell to let it calm and soothe him so that when he entered the ring all that was on his mind was his Guide.

Once Jack was done, Jason followed the path until he was standing in front of Ray, with Jack following him to take his place next to where Daniel would stand facing the couple. When Tony stepped up to face him, Jason didn’t even bother to wait to take his Intended Guide’s hand, as he needed the contact. They’d been separated the night before just after dinner, and Jason hoped that was the last time he had to be away from his Guide for that long.

Logically, he knew it wouldn’t be. Tony wouldn’t always accompany him into the field, or at least that was the plan. Sometimes plans changed though, but that was a matter for another day. Forcing his mind back to the ceremony, Jason offered Tony a shaky smile then turned his attention to Jack and Daniel.

Daniel Jackson smiled understandingly at Jason before he began speaking, starting off the long ceremony. “Jason, what do you provide for this final bonding in offering to the Sheppard and Paddington Prides to represent how you will care for their Guide?”

Jason took a deep breath and turned his eyes back to Tony feeling himself relax as he looked into the gorgeous hazel orbs. “I provide these things to my Guide and home. They are a symbol that I will care for you and love you always. They are a symbol that I will provide, love and protect our family always. As your Sentinel your safety will be my first concern from this point going forward to the ends of the universe and beyond.”

Ray then stepped from behind Jason and moved to stand next to him carrying the basket with their offerings. As he did this, Sonny and Clay stepped up, one on each side of Jason and Tony’s hands weaving lengths of gold cord around their clasped hands. As he watched the cord being woven around their hands, Jason turned his head to look at Ray as he spoke.

“The Bravo Tribe brings the following offering to the Sheppard and Paddington Prides as a sign of our intentions toward their Guide Lt. Commander Antony Sheppard Paddington. From Sentinel Special Warfare Operator First Class Percival Quinn is a bottle of his favorite whiskey to represent the fun and laughter he offers when things are dark and the light is needed the most. From Guide Special Warfare Operator Second Class Clay Spencer is a bullet from his favorite sniper rifle to represent the protection we offer Antony and his Prides no matter what the situation.

“From Sentinel Special Warfare Operator First Class Trent Sawyer is a first aid kit to represent the healing Bravo Tribe offers should we fail to keep Antony or his Prides safe. From Guide Special Warfare Operator First Class Brock Reynolds is a stuffed dog made to look like Bravo Teammate Cerberus to represent the companionship and loyalty Bravo Tribe brings to Antony and his Prides. From Sentinel Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator Ray Perry is a book on negotiation and compromise for when Antony and his Prides and Jason and Bravo Tribe need to remember they are no longer two but one.

“From Sentinel Lt Commander Eric Blackburn is a Satellite Phone to show that no matter where Antony or his Prides are Bravo Tribe is no more than a phone call away. From Latent Sentinel Miss Emma Hayes is a book of love poems to represent the love that Jason Hayes and Bravo Team offer Antony and his Prides. Then finally, from Latent Guide Mr. Michael Hayes is a hockey puck because hockey is awesome, and it represents that both Bravo Team and Antony along with his Prides are now a united Team.”

As Sonny and Clay moved back to their places, Jason couldn’t help but be proud of his kids. Their participation in the basket ceremony had been really important to him. He’d told them both to select whatever they thought appropriate and promised that their reasoning would be read by their Uncle Ray exactly as they wrote them. From the grin on Tony’s face, he could tell the love poems and the hockey puck had been well received and their intentions understood by their new Stepdad.

Once Ray was done speaking, the Intended Sentinel looked to General Jack O’Neill as he proceeded with the next part in the ceremony. “Tony, what do you provide for this Final Bonding in offering to the Bravo Tribe to represent how you will care for their Sentinel?”

Aiden now stepped forward as Stephen and Logan began weaving lengths of Navy-blue silk around the gold cords. When Tony spoke, his voice was deeper and huskier than normal and Jason could tell his Intended Guide was as affected as Jason was. “I provide these things to my Sentinel. They are a symbol that I will care for you and love you always. They are a symbol that I will provide, love and protect our family always. As your Guide, your physical and mental health are my first concern now and going forward to the ends of the universe and beyond.”

As Ray had before, it was now Aiden’s turn to list and explain the contents of the basket Tony and his Prides would be offering Jason and Bravo Tribe. “From Sentinel Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator Aiden Patrick Sheppard is offered an Ontario MK 3 Navy Knife to represent the protection Antony’s Prides offer Jason and Bravo Tribe. From Sentinel Retired Rear Admiral Patrick Aiden Sheppard is offered keys to the family mansion for Sentinel Master Chief Special Warfare Operator Jason Hayes, Latent Sentinel Miss Emma Hayes, and Latent Guide Mr. Michael Hayes so that they know they will always have a home with the Sheppard Pride.

“From Sentinel Marquess of Longton George Jeffrey Paddington comes legal papers declaring Sentinel Master Chief Special Warfare Operator Jason Hayes, Latent Sentinel Miss Emma Hayes, and Latent Guide Mr. Michael Hayes members of the Paddington Pride to show that protection can be found even when they are away from home. From Sentinel Lt. Colonel Jonathan Patrick Sheppard comes a certificate to a local Sentinel and Guide friendly tattoo parlor along with a copy of the Sheppard Brother tattoo design to show Sentinel Master Chief Special Warfare Operator Jason Hayes that he now has brothers outside of his Bravo Tribe.

“From Guide Retired Senior Chief David Michael Sheppard comes the latest Sheppard Industries GPS Tracking watches for Latent Sentinel Miss Emma Hayes and Latent Guide Mr. Michael Hayes to show that both Prides will keep Jason’s children safe even when he can’t be there to do it himself. From Lord Dr. Stephen Phillip Paddington comes two books on the Sheppard Family and the Paddington Family histories to teach Sentinel Master Chief Special Warfare Operator Jason Hayes, Latent Sentinel Miss Emma Hayes, and Latent Guide Mr. Michael Hayes about the Prides they are joining.

“From Lord Dr. Logan Worthington is a book on Tips for Heathy Relationships to remind Guide Lt. Commander Antony Sheppard Paddington and Sentinel Master Chief Special Warfare Operator Jason Hayes that their pain is now shared between two, not carried as a burden by one. Lastly, from Guide Caroline Schmidt comes Sentinel Master Chief Jason Hayes’ favorite apple bread to remind him that he is not coming to the Sheppard Pride to be Tony’s mate, but as his own person whom the Paddington Tribe vows to treasure as they would any family or Pride member.”

After Stephen and Logan moved back to their places, Jason turned his attention to Jack and Daniel as they spoke. “Sentinel Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator Ray Perry and Sentinel Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator Aiden Patrick Sheppard you may exchange baskets.”

Jason then turned his head to watch Ray and Aiden swap baskets before moving to stand in their previous positions behind Jason and Aiden. Once done, Jason then turned his gaze back to Tony glad to see his Intended Guide’s eyes as shiny as Jason knew his own were. When Daniel began speaking, Jason held Tony’s gaze as he listened to the officiants read the next part of the ceremony.

“Now you will feel no rain for you will be shelter to each other,” Daniel read followed by Jack.

“Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to each other.”

“Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion to each other,” Daniel continued, once more followed by Jack.

“Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you.”

“Soon you will go to your resting place, to enter into the days of your togetherness.” Jack and Daniel read together and continued on reading the last line in unison.

“May your days be good and long upon the earth. May you never know a day without the other as long as you both live, and once you both leave the earth may your souls find each other on the spirit plane.”

Once they were done, Jason cleared his throat then began reciting the next passage of the ceremony. His voice husky and deep with emotion, and his attention firmly on his Intended Guide. “Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time does pass, remember; like a star should your love be constant. Like a stone should your love be firm. Be close, yet not too close. Possess me yet be understanding. Have patience with me; for storms will come, but they will go quickly. Be free in giving of affection and warmth. Make love often and be sensuous toward me. Have no fear and let not the ways of words of the unenlightened give you unease. For all Sentinels of the past, the present, and the future are with you, now and always.”

Once he was done, Jason listened as Tony repeated the passage back to him, the only change being Guides at the end instead of Sentinels. When done, Jack requested that Jason repeat after him, and taking a deep breath he let his focus narrow even further onto his Guide.

“I Sentinel Master Chief Special Warfare Operator Jason Hayes take you Guide Lt. Commander Antony Sheppard Paddington as my Guide. I do solemnly avow my love for you. I will comfort you, keep you, love you, defend you in sickness or in health, in riches or poverty, in sorrow or joy, seeking only to be with you until death parts us. All these things I pledge upon my honor as your Sentinel now and forever.”

Once done, Daniel took over commanding Tony to repeat after him.

“I Guide Lt. Commander Antony Sheppard Paddington take you Sentinel Master Chief Special Warfare Operator Jason Hayes as my Sentinel. I do solemnly avow my love for you. I will comfort you, keep you, love you, defend you in sickness or in health, in riches or poverty, in sorrow or joy, seeking only to be with you until death parts us. All these things I pledge upon my honor as your Guide now and forever.”

At this point, Jason was vaguely of Ray moving forward again, as he noticed Aiden also stepping forward. As Jack began to read, Ray began adding his own gold cord to the ones previously placed around Tony and Jason’s hands. “Now as you Jason and you Antony have consented together in bonding and have pledged yourselves to each other by the giving and the receiving of these bracelets before your family and Community; according to the powers invested in me by the World Sentinel and Guide Council.”

When Jack was done reading, Ray took the bracelet out of his pocket and attached it securely around Tony’s left wrist that had carefully been left free during the wrapping of the cord and silk. Once he was done, he stepped back to Jason’s side and Daniel began speaking as Aiden mirrored Ray’s previous actions only using the Navy-blue silk instead of the cord.

“To All Sentinels and Guides of past, present, and future, protectors and defenders of all life, we give heartfelt thanks for the moment that brought Antony and Jason together in this bonded union bringing two souls together to create one whole being as protector and defender of this Pride and Family.” As Aiden clasped the bracelet of gold and platinum in the shape of ropes woven together around his wrist, Jason dropped his eyes for a moment to admire the jewelry before lifting his eyes back to his Guide’s.

“Antony and Jason, will you join us, please? They also invite everyone watching to join them in the final binding,” Daniel spoke his voice serious and strong as was appropriate for the occasion, and Jack followed his tone equally serious and voice strong.

“Circles have no beginning and have no end, and so in the long and sacred tradition of Sentinel and Guides, bonding bracelets have come to symbolize eternal love and endless union of body, of mind, and of the spirit.”

Jason had been worried about all of the words he had to remember, but somehow now that he was in the moment, the came to him perfectly, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Philly, who was pressed up against his leg, was helping somehow. When Jason spoke, his voice mixed with Tony’s so perfectly it was hard to tell there were two men speaking instead of just one.

“These bracelets are a symbol of our love and faithfulness, and with all that we are, and all that we have, we honor each other, and pledge to each other our love and life. We exchange them to complete this bonding. The two ropes represent a Sentinel and a Guide now coming together, still as individuals but representing one soul. The two-colored metals represent a Sentinel’s Tribe joining a Guide’s Pride. Two formerly separate families becoming one bonded unit.”

When they were done, Daniel and Jack spoke immediately, their voices, like Jason and Tony’s hand, blending together perfectly to sound as if only one man spoke. “May you find life's joys great, its bitterness sweetened, and your lives enriched by your companionship and love while living in harmony with the earth and the Spirit Plane. We now pronounce that you are Sentinel and Guide. Two men, two Spirit Guides, and One whole being. One Whole Heart. One whole soul. You may now kiss.”

Jason couldn’t help but grin as he leaned forward capturing Tony’s lips, wishing he could wrap his arms around the man that was now officially his Guides in the eyes of their Tribe, their Prides, and the entirety of the world.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

When Tony finally pulled back from his first kiss as a bonded Guide, he saw his little brother waiting with the knife he’d included in the Sheppard/Paddington basket before he began carefully cutting through silk and cords wrapped around their hands. Vaguely, Tony was aware of others surrounding them waiting to give their well wishes and congratulations, but all he could see was Jason. This man, this perfect Sentinel that Tony just knew had been created just for him.

He couldn’t help but think back to those lonely days just after his mother died, and how he’d struggled to believe that he’d ever be anything but lonely. As his hand was free, he couldn’t help but touch the signet ring that his Uncle George had given him that belonged to his mother. The older man had put it on a piece of blue silk like they’d used in the ceremony so that Tony could wear it. Briefly, he looked up toward the sky knowing his mother was looking down on them, and had no doubts of her happiness that her boy had found his Perfect Sentinel.

When he looked back down, Jason was standing there still watching him, as he had been throughout the ceremony as if Tony were the only person in the world. The bond they shared had strengthened during the ceremony to the point where Tony now could feel everything that was Jason and knew his Sentinel could feel everything that was Tony.

“Fuck, I love you,” Jason said intensely as he stepped forward and captured Tony’s face between his hands. “For so long I didn’t think this would happen. I thought I’d somehow missed my chance, and then when Alana divorced me, I thought I didn’t deserve this bond because I’d forsaken it to do what others considered the right thing. I’ll never regret my marriage to her because without it I wouldn’t have Mikey and I’d never wish to give him up. You don’t know though how much it means to me that you waited for me, even without knowing who I was or why.”

“Jason,” Tony breathed as he wrapped his arms around his Sentinel’s neck. He knew people were watching, but also trusted Aiden to keep the crowd back until they were ready for other people to be in their space.

“Don’t you know? You’re everything. There was never any question of waiting, it was just a thing I had to do. My whole life has just been doing what I needed to be the kind of man, the kind of Guide you needed once I found you. To be the kind of man, the kind of Guide my mother would want me to be for you to honor her and what she never had. Love somehow doesn’t seem to be a strong enough word for what I feel for you.

“A part of me can’t help but think it should feel at least a little odd to love you, need you so strongly when we’ve barely known each other for a month, but it isn’t. It’s just as it should be. You and me, your Tribe, and my Prides. Your kids and team and ex-wife mixing with the Sheppards and the Paddingtons into some oddly large international family unit intent on keeping the world safe and kicking ass along the way. There is nothing I wouldn’t sacrifice for you because I know there is nothing you wouldn’t sacrifice for me. Thank you.

“Thank you for giving me a second family. Thank you for giving me two awesome kids I look forward to getting know and hopefully help in at least a small way become the awesome humans they are intended to be. But most of all, thank you for making me whole. Thank you for making my heart whole. Thank you for giving my mother that thing she wanted the most in the world. Just, thank you.”

As Tony pulled back slightly, he saw that Jason’s shiny eyes were now leaking down his face but didn’t care because he knew his were doing the same. Closing his eyes, he let Jason lean in until their foreheads were touching, their hands cupping each other’s faces, and their eyes closed as they just breathed in unison. Two men, two hearts, two souls, two families had become one being, one unit anchored by one Guide and one Sentinel. Two halves that had become one whole.

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to angst over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Tony as a Sheppard or knowing the Sheppards was inspired by Jilly James, and Aiden Sheppard was inspired by Keira Marcos' OC Matthew Sheppard.
> 
> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to angst over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
